Of Bites and Barmaids
by LittleMissNaive
Summary: Alyssa works at a bar to put herself through art school. When she meets Godric, everything starts to change. Can she keep him from meeting the sun and can he figure out where her strange abilities come from? GodricXOC Title is a work in progress...suggestions welcome. Rating changed to M
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first I have written in a long time and I'm just getting into the swing of things. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, so please let me know if you are enjoying it and I'll know that it's worth continuing. I don't have a beta so if you are interested, message me so we can talk and see if it would work out. **

**I've obviously changed the story around a bit to make things work. Basically, Godric realizes that going to the FOTS is a terrible idea and instead gives up his area to spend some time with Eric and Pam before he meets the sun. **

**Anyway, All the characters from True Blood do not belong to me. The characters that I create do. Read and enjoy. **

I am starting to rethink working in a bar. Having alcoholic parents taught me young how to mix drinks well and how to deal with drunk people so it had seemed a natural step to work at a bar nights while I go through school after I lost my job at a small restaurant near campus. It isn't that I am bad at my job, I am one of the best bartenders there and I have picked up the skills the other bartenders had learned through classes quickly, nor was it that the bar was seedy, it is actually a relatively high class bar with lots patrons who have money to spend on the overpriced booze. But it doesn't matter what social class you are from, people act the same drunk except that the rich patrons think they could simply buy their way into whatever they wanted, namely my pants at the moment.

Which is what the middle aged man in front of me is trying to do. He slurs invitations at me, bragging about how expensive everything in his home is and how well he could 'take care of me'. I try to remain light about it, laughing off his comments and making it clear I don't take him seriously. But this rich man, with his designer business suit and oiled back hair doesn't like taking no for an answer. When I refuse his offers, he starts making threats. He will never come back, he says. All of his friends would shun the bar forever, and he has a lot of wealthy friends. When that doesn't faze me, he growls sexual comments at me and grabs at me as he ordered more drinks.

I only got the job a week ago and I don't want to have to call my boss out every night to keep men off of me, I might seem like more trouble than I am worth. So I gritted my teeth and disentangled my arm from his grasp, moving to serve my other patrons.

"Come on honey, you know you want a piece of this" The man calls down the bar.

I laugh nervously as I hand the couple in front of me their drinks and try to ignore the man.

"Bitch, I'm talking to you. Come back over here you little slut!" He shouts, stumbling out of his seat and down to where I am studiously wiping at the bar.

I move away and turned my back to him, tidying the rows of bottles behind the bar. The man pounds his hand down on the bar and yells that he wants to see the boss so he could file a complaint about the poor service. Shaken and afraid to lose my job, I turn back around, eyes wide. He opens his mouth to let out another complaint when a pale hand lands on his shoulder.

"I think it is time for you to go home, friend" A smooth, calm voice advises from somewhere behind the man.

I exhale in relief, sagging back against the bar. The man sounds old and like he can handle himself. That is, until the drunk turns around to face my saviour and I see that he barely looks old enough to be in the bar, let alone save me. I shoot up straight and move over to the two men.

"How dare you lay your hands on me boy!" The businessman slurrs, swatting at the younger boys hand.

"I believe you are making the young lady uncomfortable and have drank more than was wise. It is time you returned to your home. Allow me to pay for cab fare to get you there" He offers, seeming unfazed by how angry the drunk businessman is.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about boy. Just go on home. You aren't even old enough to be here. Let us grownups sort it out" The man growls at him.

The young man narrows his eyes at the businessman. Fangs click down and he lets out a low rumble that makes me gasp, my hand fluttering about my neck. The vampire stares deeply into the man's face. "You will leave now, get a cab and go home. Consuming alcohol will from now on make you feel ill and you find you have no desire to do so anyway. You will also apologize to the young lady behind the bar before you leave. You are greatly ashamed by what you have done tonight. You will leave her a sizable tip in an attempt to make up for it," the vampire says, his voice soothing and convincing.

The businessman nods and when he turns back to me he has a stricken look on his face. "I am so sorry madam, for the way I have conducted myself tonight. I am a shame to my gender and I will no longer plague you with my presence. I hope this will cover what I have drank tonight and compensate for your troubles" His voice is raw with emotion as he drops $200 dollars on the bar and left.

I do the math in my head. He drank a lot, and the drinks are expensive but it still left me with nearly $60 in tips. That was twice what I had ever made from a single tip before. I collect the money and turn to face her saviour.

"Thank you so much, ah…" I trail off, hoping he would supply me with a name.  
"Godric. It is no trouble little one," Godric replies, his fangs disappearing.  
"Is there anything I can get for you Godric?" I ask, a genuine smile taking over my face.

"Three Royalty Blended if you please" He orders.  
I nod and grab three of the glass bottles out of the fridge pour them each into a tall wine glass before popping them in the microwave.  
"I did not catch your name, little one" Godric states as I place the now warm glasses on the bar top.

Unfortunately, I'm a little shaken from the early encounter and when I go to place them gently on the bar top, I go too far and send them toppling over. Before Godric can reach out to stop them, they've righted themselves on the bar. Godric looks at me with a curious expression and I know he knows it was me. Before I can panic too much, I force out a surprised laugh.

"Wasn't that lucky! Ah, my name is Alyssa. And I don't think you can call me little one, you're not that much taller than I am," I point out, hoping to plow right over what just happened

Godric stares at me intently for a moment longer and then almost seems to sigh, though I'm sure he doesn't actually need to breathe. He deftly picked up the three glasses. "No, perhaps you aren't much smaller than I am" he says quietly and then a little louder "I hope to see you again Alyssa."

I smile at him as he walks away, thanking my luck that Godric wasn't one of those scary vampires who take advantage of people like you seem to hear about.

An hour later I am in the zone, mixing drinks and handing them out like a polite, chipper machine when my second vampire of the night approaches me.  
"You must be Alyssa. Three Royalty Blended" If the deep voice that practically screams sex didn't caught my attention, I wouldn't have been able to look up without noticing him.

He towers above everyone else and unlike Godric had, he looks every inch the vampire, dressed all in black and full of sex appeal.

"Coming right up! Are you a friend of Godric's then?" I ask as I go about preparing another round of royalty blended.

"Mm, something like that" the vampire hums "Perhaps you would assist me in bringing these back to our table."

I catch the attention of the other bartender, Andy, and let him know that I will be back before placing all three wine glasses on a tray. I follow behind the tall blond as he weaves easily through the crowd. All of the patrons, even the unbelievably drunk ones unconsciously move to allow him to go through easily. I manage, just barely, to stay within the clear circle he creates around him as he walks and I arrive with him to their table with no problem.

"Look who I found" He jokes to the others at the table as I pass out their drinks.

"Hello Alyssa" Godric greets me.

I study his face and think that the way the dim lights of the bar hit his face would make for an excellent charcoal drawing. I commit as much of it as I can to memory in hopes that I can be able to do just that the following day. Before I stare at him for an impolite amount of time, I mumble a greeting in reply and move to look at the other vampire at their table. She has long blond hair and looks absolutely gorgeous in a designer skirt and blazer. She looks every bit the capable business woman. Her smile is almost scary though as she takes me in.

"Alyssa, this is Eric and Pamela" Godric introduces.

"It's Pam" The woman corrects him in a bored tone  
"A pleasure to meet you" I return, smiling at each one of them.

"Perhaps when you get a break, you would join us?" Godric invites me.

I note the shocked look on Eric's face and the angry one of Pam and think it probably isn't the best idea to join a group of vampires when only one wants me there. And it occurs to me that Godric may only want me there so he can ask about the glasses at the bar earlier. Not a conversation that I want to be having with anyone, let alone a vampire. "I ah, well I already took my break for tonight. So… maybe another time" I hastily explain.

"Aw. That's too bad" Pam drawls sarcastically. I narrow my eyes at the other woman and her glass starts to wobble threateningly, like it has been struck, before reminding myself that that is a horrible idea and drop my eyes. The wine glass sets its self to rights.

When I look up, Godric's eyes are intense as he watches me "It truly is. But I will hold you to your word. The next time I am here, will you have a drink with me?" Godric asks me, his dark eyes capturing my green ones.

I find myself nodding though I know he probably won't come back to see me and if he does, it's a terrible idea to sit with him. Godric offers a small, barely there smile and nods. Hoping to get away before I can make any more strange promises, I head back to the bar and catch up on the orders that had been waiting for me. The rest of the night passes by quickly and I neither see nor hear from the vampires for the rest of my shift.

By the time I get home after my shift it is two in the morning and I have classes at ten so I shower quickly and crawl into my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone who followed and reviewed to the first chapter of this story. I'm glad you liked it. It looks like I'm continuing for now. If you have any suggestions or criticisms, feel free to let loose on me. **

**I probably wont always update this fast but I am on a writing roll so I thought I might as well post what chapters I have done!**

**Still looking for a beta so if you're up for it let me know! Nothing from true blood belongs to me.**

I wake the next morning and realize I have slept through my alarm. Cursing, I throw on a tank top, shorts and a dress shirt that is a few sizes big on me. I throw an apple in my bag and grab my supplies and book bag as I rush through the door.

I have a lecture in the morning that goes by slowly. I like the more hands on classes. After my lecture I have Intermediate Drawing 2. My parents don't really support my pursuit of a fine arts degree but an artist is all I have ever wanted dreamed of being. Since today is Friday Professor Davidson gives us permission to work on our personal projects and I don't hesitate to pull out my sketch pad and charcoals to see how well I can draw Godric. An hour later I packed up my supplies, unhappy with what I had ended up with. Sure it resembled Godric but it held none of him in it. None of the wisdom I had sensed in his eyes or the gentle way he carried himself. I huff to myself and head to my next class. They pass by easily as I work on assignments and I am home with time enough to make something to eat and still have some time to spare. I have to work again tonight and even though I know it's not likely, I hope I see him again. I don't know what has made me eager to see a vampire again. It sounds crazy even to myself. But he isn't what I had expected vampires to be like. He seemed so normal. His friend, Eric seemed more like what a vampire should be like. Despite his good looks, no one dared approach him as he gave off a menacing aura.

I put in a piece of chicken in the oven and some noodles on the stove. While I wait for it to cook I pull out my sketch pad and a few pencils and start trying to draw the three vampires. A part of me still questions why they have caught my attention so much. It might be that they are the first vampires I have seen up close a personal, the first I have talked to. And it might be my subconscious saying that it is probably bad that Godric has seen what I can do. For now, I leave it alone and focus on drawing. The timer goes off on my food and I throw it all on a plate along with spaghetti sauce. It wasn't five star dining but it was pretty good for a college student living on her own.

I head to work sometime later and busy myself with the clamour of Friday nights. Andy is in with me again and we work in sync, handling the rushes and the rowdy customers. I barely register the faces of my patrons as I exchange chit-chat with them as I pass out drinks. That is, until I look up to get an order and see Godric standing in front of me.

"Hello Alyssa" He says, bringing me out of the roll I was in.

"Oh, Hello Godric. What can I get for you?" I ask, surprised to see him.

"You gave your word that you would drink with me the next time I came in" Godric reminds me.

"I get off in an hour. Is that okay?" I tell him, checking the clock. I had finally gotten a short shift, off at midnight.

I was planning on going to bed early but now it seems like I may not get home as early as I had thought.

"That is acceptable. I will have a royalty blended while I wait" Godric orders.

I turn and prepare his drink for him and am surprised when I find he has taken a stool at the bar. Shaking off my surprise, I place the glass down in front of him, carefully this time, with a warm smile before checking on the other people that crowded the bar.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you buy me a drink?" A high voice asks to my left.

"No, thank you. I am waiting for someone" Godric's deep voice shocks me.

Somehow I hadn't thought anyone would so bluntly proposition Godric. Not that he isn't attractive, he is. But I am shocked to find that I am jealous of this woman who thinks she can so easily catch his interest. I glance over at him out of the corner of my eye and see that the woman is hanging off his shoulder, the thin fabric of her silk dress pulled dangerously low by her position. She is pouting prettily at him and curls a slim finger into her auburn hair.

Godric is stiff in his seat, and a little part of me is gratified that he seems so uncomfortable with the situation. His eyes flicker over to me and I hastily look away so as not to be caught staring.

"Come on baby. I'll have whatever you're having" She flirts with him.

"I do doubt that miss. I am drinking royalty blended" Godric answers her and I check over again to see her reaction.

She pulls back slightly, slipping into the stool beside him, contemplating her next move. Slyly, she brushes her hair behind her shoulder, exposing her neck to him. "I bet I can offer something better sweetie. What do you say? Want a bite?" She offers.

I clench my teeth and hand the man I am serving his beer and collect his money without really looking at him.

"No, I do not wish to bite you. As I have said, I am waiting for another" Godric replies, much to my relief.

She pouts at him, hoping to change his mind. When he simply turns his attention away from her and to me, she sighs and walks away.

The hour passes quickly and when my shift ends, I tell Godric to stay put and go in the back to change. The work uniform consists of a high waist pencil skirt and a white blouse. I brush through my thick black hair and put on a pair of jeans, an army green tank top and my favourite grey cardigan. I leave on the black pumps I wore to work. When I come back out, Godric is still in his stool by the bar. His eyes roam over my body quickly before meeting my eyes. I smile shyly at him.

"What would you like to drink?" Godric asks, flagging down Andy.

"Screwdriver please, Andy" I order, pulling my wallet out of my purse.

"I will pay for your drink little one" Godric says as he lays a hand on top of mine.

"Oh, no that's okay, you don't need to" I shake my head at him.

"Allow me this, Alyssa" Godric gives me the same, barely there smile as he had last night.

With a heavy sigh, I nod. He smiles a little wider, which isn't saying much and pays for the drink. I carry it with me as he leads me to a table in the bar.

I sip my drink as Godric watches me, waiting for him to say something. There had to be a reason he came back to have a drink with me. When he doesn't say anything, the power of his eyes on me starts to make me nervous.

"Godric…would you do something for me, if I asked?" I ask, and then think I probably should have asked louder. It's busy in the bar.  
Godric stiffens in his seat, his mind obviously going to the worst possible thing I could ask him for. "That depends, little one, what it is you would ask of me" he finally says.

"Sorry, that was a bad way to ask. I want to draw you" I tell him. When he looks mildly surprised, I continue "I tried to draw you in class today but it just didn't turn out so I thought if I had you sitting right in front of me, then maybe I could do a better job. I mean I tried to draw your friends, Eric and Pam too but I haven't gotten very far and…" I trail off as I realize I am rambling.

Godric seems to be amused with me "I believe that would be acceptable. If you consent to show me these beginnings and allow me to buy it from you."

The thought of showing him what I have already drawn makes me nervous. "You don't have to buy it when I'm done, I've never really sold my art before. If you let me do two, you can have one and then I can keep one too" I bargain with him.

Godric thinks about it for a moment and then nods. He stands and holds his hand out to me. "Would now be an acceptable time to start? A few hours remain before sunrise"

I finish my drink quickly and follow him out. He leads me over to a sleek-looking black sports car and holds the door open for me. A second later he is in the seat beside me and the car is practically purring. I give him directions to my apartment building and he speeds out of the parking lot.

We reach my apartment in record time and I steer him up to the door. "Do you need an invitation to enter an apartment building? How does that work?"

"I believe an invitation into your apartment will suffice, little one" Godric tells me and enters the building ahead of me.

The ride up the elevator begins in silence. I live on the seventh floor so by the time we reach the third I am fidgeting and impatient.

"Is it rude to ask how old you are?" I finally break as I peek at him from the corner of my eye and fiddle with a button on my cardigan.

Godric is silent, his dark eyes regard me thoughtfully "I am old, little one" is his only reply.

I can't help but huff slightly at his cryptic answer, but I don't want to push things with him too much.

"May I ask you a question in return?" He asks after a moment. When I nod he continues "How did you keep the glass of wine from falling last night?"

I had hoped he would ask an easier question. Like, what's your favourite colour? Cats or Dogs? Something simple like that.

"I stopped it" I reply. If he can be cryptic than so can I. I didn't really know how to explain it to him anyway.

Godric's lips twitch into a smile and he shakes his head at me slightly. "I have never met a person in all my years that can influence objects without touching them."

I hum at him but refuse to make any comment that might give something away. Finally we reach my floor and I lead him down the hall to my apartment. "Come in Godric" I mumble, swinging the door open.

My apartment isn't much. A small one bedroom affair. My furniture is mostly things I've collected from yard sales or managed to find at bargain stores. Nothing matches, but for a university student it's pretty good. Or I like to think so anyway.

I show Godric into the living room and point out a chair he can sit in. My favourite, it is a rocker made of dark wood and soft brown material. Godric perches in the seat and I go to get my supplies. A few minutes in to working, I can't help but give in to asking him more questions.

"So, how long have you known Eric and Pam?" is the first question that comes to mind. I glance up at him when I ask and see the same considering expression on his face as in the elevator.  
"I met Eric a very long time ago. Pam, some years after that. You would consider it a long time, perhaps" He replies, completely evading the point of my question.

I huff at him again "Are they your friends then? Eric said something that made me think you have a different relationship." I refuse to give up.

"I am very close to them both. They are like family to me" He evades.

"Come on! Can't you answer just answer a question?" I grumble, working in the details of his eyes.

"Will you answer mine?" He counters, shifting slightly.

I curse at him for moving and he is quick to change back into the way he was sitting before. "Fine. But you have to answer mine first. No lying."

Godric nods and it seems to me like he is considering how to answer the questions. "I am over two thousand years old. I met Eric nearly a thousand years ago. He is my child and Pam is his child. I met her a decade or so after she was turned by him."

"But you don't look very old. How old were you when you were turned?" I asked, filling this information away.  
"I was a young man when I was turned" Godric replies and I can tell from his voice this is a topic he doesn't like discussing.

"You can't evade answering me Godric" I state anyway, because I am curious and I want answers.

Godric considers me for a moment and I quickly sketch out the line of his mouth so that I can keep the expression.

"I was a slave before I was turned. The birthdays of slaves were only a general idea at the time" He finally manages to tell me. "Now, it is your turn to answer my questions.

I sigh and nod, because truthfully, this was more than I thought I could get out of him. Vampires were very private so I know that it is hard for Godric to answer these questions, just like it will be hard for me to answer his.

"How did you stop the glass from falling?" Godric questions.

I stall answering as I focus on the angle of his nose. There has to be a way that I can get out of answering his question. When nothing comes to mind, I force myself to answer. Mostly because I asked him personal questions and he'll get the answers one way or another. "I just did. I'm not trying to get out of answering. It's just something I can do. I don't know why," I tell him, watching for his reaction.  
"Can you move any object this way? What about large objects or is it only small things such as wine glasses?" He inquires. Godric starts to lean forward, interested in my answer but I shoot him a look that says don't you dare and he returns to how he was sitting.

"Pretty much anything. I mean, I can't move buildings. A car is probably over my limit" I confess though I haven't ever tried to move a car. Things are harder to move the bigger they are.

"Would you be able to move me?" He inquires.

I shrug and concentrate on his hand the same way I did the other night and it begins to waver up. Godric looks at his hand in amazement and then suddenly it's back on the arm of the chair and all the breath whooshes out of my lungs. I catch my breath and glare at him but he is still staring down at his hand in wonder.  
"If you hadn't _pushed _so hard," I grumble and return to my drawing.

He glances back up at me and apologizes, looking appropriately contrite. A few minutes later he glances towards my window. "It will soon be sunrise. Would it be acceptable to return another day so that we may finish?" He asks, rising from his seat.

I look down at what I have and am actually surprised. It has turned out better than the one I had started before. I have a clear sketch of his features. All that I need to do now is use my charcoal to fill it in. It strikes me that it is four in the morning and the night has gone by faster than I thought it would. "Yeah, of course. I work until close tomorrow. Maybe you could come over Sunday night?" I ask him as we head to the door.

"Very well. This is a number where you can reach me if anything should arise," he hands me a card for a vampire bar called Fangtasia. I have heard of it and am surprised that Godric spends his nights in that kind of place. He certainly doesn't dress the part, like most of the people and vampires who go there do. Both times I have seen him he has worn white tops and light coloured pants. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining and they do suit him. But the vampires you see around Fangtasia tend to have a darker fashion sense than that.

Never the less, I nod my acceptance and open the door for him.

"Good night Alyssa" He says quietly, kissing my cheek so lightly I wonder a moment later if he actually did.

He's gone at vampire speed so I close and lock my door and head to my room. What a night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look at me, updating so quickly! I'm surprised with myself. Still looking for a Beta, so we will see what happens! I hope you guys enjoy, this one has a bit of action in it! **

**Enjoy and Review!**

It has been a week since the Sunday night Godric came over. I was able to finish the first portrait I did of him and it is proudly situated in my art folder. I managed to convince him to let me keep the first in exchange for doing a painting of the three of them, a family portrait of sorts. He would have to convince Eric and Pam to do it first. In the meantime, he said, I was welcome to come and visit him or call if I wanted him to come visit me.

But I've chickened out up until this point. It seemed like a big step to call him and I definitely wasn't comfortable with going to Fangtasia in hopes of finding him. That seemed like a whole other bad idea. So I worked and went to class, hoping he would have a night off and come and visit me. Silly of me, I know.

I'm at work now and its Friday night so it's definitely busy. You would think this would mean I didn't have time to think about Godric. But it doesn't take much brain power to pour drinks and collect money so I have lots of time to sit and day dream over the vampire. If it wasn't for the rowdy drunks we always see on Friday nights, I would almost be having a good time of it. As it was, there are quite a few crowded around the bar and they all seem to be rather horny tonight, making lewd comments and giving me creepy looks. As always I try not to let it bother me and since I don't want a repeat of what happened the night I met Godric, I am sure to let my Boss, James, know if someone gets handsy with me.

Work speeds by, thankfully, and I am out at two and ready to head home. My apartment isn't very far from where I work so I don't bother with calling a cab. Besides it's a nice night out and I enjoy the walk every once and a while. I am about a block away from my apartment when a car pulls up beside me and rolls the window down.

I glance over and when I don't recognize the man in the passenger seat, who is leaning out the window at me, I move closer to the buildings and keep walking, hoping he will drive away.

"Hey baby" His gruff voice calls and I finally recognize him from earlier tonight, James had kicked him out when he wouldn't stop harassing me.

"No thanks" I call, hoping to cut the conversation short.

"Just give me a chance baby, I know you'll like it" He tries to convince me. The car creeps along with me.

"No" is the only reply I give and reach into my pocket to pull out my phone. If he thinks I'll call the cops he might leave me be.

"Now don't you go callin' nobody babe. Why don't you get in the car and we can go for a ride" He tries to make his voice sweet but he is still very drunk and his words slur all over the place.

"I said no" I tell him, trying to make my voice sound forceful.

The two men just laugh and suddenly the man is out of the car and rushing me. I hardly have time to react before he sends a punch to my face. The next thing I know I am crumpled on the ground and he is kicking me in the stomach. The air rushes out of my lungs and I gasp to try and catch my breath.

"You stupid bitch" He growls at me.

His hand is in my hair, yanking my head back and he tries to kiss me. His other hand fumbles with the buttons on my blouse and I let out a muffled scream, trying to fight him off. He pulls back and slaps me hard enough that I am seeing stars. I feel someone pick me up from behind and hold my hands behind my back. I scream again and the man in front of me punches me in the face again and then in the stomach. I can hardly breathe. He punches me several more times until I go limp, the only reason I remain upright is because of the man behind me. Satisfied that I won't fight him anymore, he tears the front of my blouse open. I black out then and when I come to, I am lying in an alley. I can see blood on the sidewalk and it is smeared over to where I am now. I wonder if they dragged me over here or if I crawled. Slowly, I raise my head and look around me. The man from the bar is lying in front of me, the bone of his wrist sticking out at an odd angle. It almost makes me sick to my stomach. The other man is gone. I try and stand up but the pain in my ribs make me cry out. I look around and spot my phone on the side walk, just within reach. I grab it and dial a number almost without registering who I am calling until I hear the voice pick up.

"Hello?" Godric's voice murmurs through the phone.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder why I would call Godric instead of the police. "Godric, I need help. Please help me" I manage to cough out.

"Alyssa? What is wrong? Are you alright? Where are you?" He rapidly fires questions and I can hear movement through the phone.

"I was walking home and some guys jumped me. I think I'm a block away" I feel like I am choking and taking in enough air to speak is the most painful thing I can imagine.

"I am on my way. Are you safe now?" He asks and I can a man's voice call after Godric.

"He's passed out beside me. I don't know what happened. His wrist is broken. Godric I think he's waking up. Please hurry" I plead with him.

The man in front of me is groaning and starting to move. I struggle to pull myself up and away from him but every movement is like a knife to my side.

I panic and prepare myself to scream as he opens his eyes and suddenly he is gone. Fearfully I look around and see Godric is holding him up by the throat. The man is awake now, struggling with his unbroken hand to no avail. Godric's face is blank, but I can practically feel the anger rolling off of him. I can suddenly believe he is a 2000 year old vampire and not just a young boy. I hear a snap and the man in his grasp goes limp. I must make some sort of noise because Godric whips his head around to look at me. He drops the man and is by my side in less than a second.

His hands gently touch my face which I am sure is bruised beyond recognition and the cold of his skin feels so nice I lean into it. "Little one, I am going to take you back to Fangtasia so I may have a doctor come look at you. Would that be acceptable?" His calm voice relaxes me, though his fangs are still out and he is very stiff.

I nod, wondering how he got here so quickly, Fangtasia is on the other side of Shreveport. He picks me up as gently as he can but it still feels like someone is stabbing me in the side. I cry out and he looks down at me, startled and that is the last thing I remember. I seem to be blacking out a lot tonight.

"Will she be alright?" I hear Godric ask as I start to come to.

I am laying on something very soft and my head is propped up on a very cold pillow. I don't want to open my eyes. If I open my eyes, everything will be real and the pain that is coursing through my body will get worse. I just want to go back to sleep, into that peacefully unaware state I was in just seconds ago.

"She has several broken ribs, most likely a concussion and a thousand bruises and cuts beside. She will live, but it will be months before she is alright, Vampire" A woman's voice explains and there is something of chastisement in her voice. "It would be best if you just gave her blood already."

"I will not force my blood on her unwanted" Godric replies, steel in his ever calm voice.

I groan and crack my eyes open since this whole falling back asleep thing isn't working. The world spins for a scary second before righting itself. I hear Godric sigh and see that my nice cool pillow has turned out to be his leg. He smiles down at me though it seems more sad than happy. "I am glad you are awake little one, I was worried."

Even turning my head is painful, but I do, trying to figure out where I am. I see a large desk and behind it sits Eric looking all together bored. Pam is behind him and scowls at me when I meet her eyes. In front of me is who I can only assume was talking earlier. She is small, barely four feet tall I am guessing but is wearing hospital scrubs. She seems very old, perhaps sixty or seventy but I figure, if she is dealing with vampires on such familiar terms, maybe she is something supernatural as well.

"Human, you have sustained very severe injuries, it will take you months to heal completely. As it is, you will need to remain in bed for the next month. Is that understood?" The woman instructs me.

I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't take a month off of work, or my classes. I have finals coming up and I can't do that from home. "I can't stay in bed for a month. I have work and school. Finals are coming up and I need to prepare for my gallery. Isn't there something you can do?" I ask her.

"If you were to take the vampires blood you would be healed within the hour" The doctor shrugs, looking to Godric.

"I would willingly do this, little one. But I wish you to be aware of the side effects of such actions," when I nod as much as I can, he continues, "You would heal faster yes, and your hair and skin would be much healthier. You would be stronger and your senses would be heightened. However, I would be able to sense your emotions and know where you are. You would find yourself attracted to me and would have… dreams about the two of us," He looks slightly embarrassed about the last part but offers me a small smile.

_I'm already attracted to you_ I think and then realize I've said so out loud. Maybe I do have a concussion… He gives me a wider smile and I hear Eric chuckle. I blush beet red and look away from him. "Ugh. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. But yeah. Being healed pretty much instantly sounds like a great idea."


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is! Godric gives Alyssa his blood and lots of stuff happens as a result! Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think, I love hearing anything you might think about what I'm writing, about the characters, the shows, the books, anything!**

Recap:

I'm already attracted to you_ I think and then realize I've said so out loud. Maybe I do have a concussion… He gives me a wider smile and I hear Eric chuckle. I blush beet red and look away from him. "Ugh. Sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud. But yeah. Being healed pretty much instantly sounds like a great idea."_

Now:

Godric nods and looks to the other vampires in the room who seem to get the message and file out. Doctor Ludwig rolls her eyes and leaves also, dropping what looks like a bill on the couch beside him. After a moment, I hear the click of his fangs coming down and he raises his wrist to his mouth. His eyes lock on mine as he bites into his wrist. I cringe slightly, thinking that must hurt. He brings his wrist down, now stained with blood and places it against my lips, never breaking eye contact. Hesitantly I run my tongue along his wrist and the instant blood hits my tongue the taste explodes across my mouth. It's the most amazing thing I have ever tasted and the thought that it is blood leaves my mind as I lap it up off his wrist. I hum happily and my hands wrap around his arm in an attempt to hold it in place. He groans as if he is enjoying it and I wonder what it feels like. I don't realize I've closed my eyes until I open them to look at him. His fangs are still down and the heat in his eyes as he watches me is startling. I get the feeling this is a little more erotic than I first thought. I bite back a moan at the sheer _want_ in his expression and realize this is the most expressive I have ever seen Godric. Even in the alley he was clearly angry but his face had remained cold and blank.

A moment later he pulls his arm out of my grasp, easily breaking the hold I had on it and I whimper pitifully at the loss. I know I have his blood on my face and I lick my lips in hopes of cleaning them off. The next thing I know, Godrics lips are on mine. This night is just full of surprises I think before all thoughts fly out of my head and I am kissing him back. My hands raise to the back of his head and tug at the short hair. I feel him vibrate and it sounds almost like he is purring. Not like your everyday house cat, but like a lion, if lions purr. His tongue darts out to run across my lips and I moan, allowing him entrance. I eventually have to breathe and turn my face away from him to catch my breath. His lips travel across my jaw and down to my neck which really doesn't help my need to breath and I find myself panting. I can feel his fangs scrape against my neck as he kisses and sucks on the sensitive skin around my jaw. I wonder vaguely if he will bite me, something I never thought I would be okay with, but I find that I don't care if he does or not, I just don't want him to stop.

But he does. One minute he is sucking and kissing my neck to a point where I will probably have a hickey and the next he isn't touching me anymore. I open my eyes and stare up at him questioningly, still catching my breath. He is hovering over me, his eyes much darker than they usually are and there is blood on his lips. His, I think, because he definitely didn't break the skin of my neck.

"I apologize, Alyssa" He finally says, breaking eye contact with me.

I sit up before I even think about it and then look down at myself in shock. I'm covered in dirt and my shirt is stained with blood but when I lift up the hem to see my stomach, it's as if nothing happened. I touch my face and it isn't sore or swollen like it should be. Seems Godric's blood works faster than I thought it would. I shake my head and turn back to face him, a stern expression settling on my face. "What in god's name are you sorry for?"

Godric's gaze is intense, as it always seems to be as he looks me over "I got carried away and that it was unfair of me to take such liberties after all you have been through tonight" he looks like he just ran over some child's dog and drops his eyes so he isn't looking directly at me.

I scowl at him, though I don't think he sees it and place my hands on either side of his face. I turn his head back to face me, though I know he is simply letting me do so and catch his eyes. "Don't you dare" I growl at him.

He begins to say something and I cut him off by kissing him again. Before I let it go any further I pull back and look at him. He smiles, a real smile and strokes down my face and neck. I lean in to his touch but can't help but yawn.

He chuckles at me, something I haven't heard him do before but definitely want to hear again. "You should rest, little one. Allow me to escort you home."

Godric stands and helps me stand. His eyes roam over my face, which I'm sure is still covered in dirt and blood, and leads me through what I assume is a back door. I can still hear music pumping through the walls so I am glad we don't have to walk through a crowd of vampires to leave. I don't think I would have survived. We reach the same black sports car from the last time he drove me and I curl up in the passenger seat as Godric pulls out of the parking lot.

"How did you get to me so fast?" I ask as he starts speeding down the road. It's like all the energy has been drained out of me all of the sudden and I can hardly keep my eyes open.

"I flew" He replies and I don't look to see his expression as he tells me this.

I hum in consideration "like superman," I say and I hear the rumble of his laugh before I slip off into dream land.

I wake up just in time to feel Godric kiss my forehead and tuck me into my bed. "Sleep well little one" He whispers and then I am alone.

When I wake up, it is nearly noon and I am tempted to believe none of the previous night happened. But the remains of my shirt and skirt sit in the hamper and I am wearing a long nightdress that has lived in the back of my dresser for the longest time. It strikes me as I look at that, that Godric changed me before leaving and I flush with embarrassment. Though I can be thankful he chose the nightdress because there is a chance he could have been a gentleman about it and since it's so long he might not have seen well…everything. I hop in the shower to rinse away all the grime from the night before. I look like a wild animal in the mirror with blood smeared across my mouth and matted in my hair. I look like I rolled around in the dirt on top of that. It is several minutes before the water in the shower is clear again and still longer before I feel clean. I almost think I should be freaking out more about almost getting raped, blacking out, and the death of my potential rapist in front of me, and how I blacked out and his wrist mysteriously snapped. I was fairly certain it couldn't be me. I normally couldn't lift or move things that I couldn't physically move and I was sure I couldn't just snap a bone the way his wrist had. I was more focused on Godric and the fact that I had drank his blood. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? He had said I would be attracted to him and have _dreams_ about him. Thankfully I hadn't had any last night. That would have been a little too much in one night. And we had kissed. A lot. Where did that put us? Should I call him? Would he call me? I didn't have much experience with this whole relationship thing.

That wasn't to say, of course, that I never had a relationship. But they had all been slow, with people I had known for a long time and none of them lasted very long. Was the same thing destined to happen with Godric? Was I just really bad at relationships? When I had started going to university, I had given up on relationships and had a series of flings. But that wasn't what I wanted with Godric either.

I stepped out of the shower and tried to decide what I would do today. It's Saturday and I don't work until seven so I have all afternoon to myself. I fix myself something for lunch and then decide to head to the mall. I pick up some groceries that I have been putting off and decide to pick up a few dresses since I figure it's only fair to come visit Godric for once. Maybe next weekend since I have it off. After I finish shopping I go back to the apartment and do some much needed tidying up. Between classes and work I don't do much by the way of cleaning. I have to stop in the middle of mopping to go to work.

I'm on my break at ten when my cell phone buzzes.

"Hello?" I answer. It's not very often that I get phone calls. Let alone at night.

"Hello Alyssa. I hoped you would answer. Are you working tonight?" Godric asks.

To say I am happy that he called me is an understatement. Maybe his blood is having a bigger effect on me than I thought it would and maybe it's due to the make out session we had the night before. "I'm working until twelve. You caught me on my break" I tell him, fiddling with the strap of my purse.

"Very well. I will be there at eleven to escort you home. Is that acceptable?"Godric asks though I feel like I couldn't say no if I wanted to.

"You really don't have to do that Godric. I'm sure you have other things you would like to do. I'll take a cab home tonight I promise" I assure him. I feel guilty that he thinks it is his responsibility to walk me home every night.

"I would feel much better if I was able to ensure you got home safely. Unless you have other plans, of course."

The thought of me having plans makes me laugh. Since I moved to Shreveport last year for school I've met plenty of people but haven't made any friends and between school and work I don't get much time to hang out with any friends I have made, at a reasonable hour anyway. "I don't have plans. But really Godric, it's okay" I try and dissuade him.

"Very well. I will see you at eleven" He states and then the line goes dead.

I curse to myself about how stubborn he is but I am also thrilled that I will get to see him tonight. After my break I head back to work and the next hour goes by slower than my whole shift has. Finally I see him approach the bar and claim a stool between two businessmen.

"Want anything?" I ask him with a smile.

Godric returns the smile but shakes his head no. I nod and though I want to stay and talk to him, I know I need to keep working so I can actually leave at midnight.

"Now you must be older than ya look to have gotten in here" One of the men say to Godric.

I smile to myself, knowing just how much older Godric is than he appears. At best, he looks like he could be twenty, at youngest perhaps sixteen. Either way, he looked too young to get into a bar.

"Yes, I am older than I may appear" Godric replies.

"And ya managed the gals attention right off. Been tryin' to do that all night" The man laughs.

Godric narrows his eyes at the businessman "She is with me," there is a warning in his voice and I flush from where I am standing a few feet down.

The businessman chuckles, albeit slightly nervously "No offense meant son. She's some pretty s'all."

I see Godric nods somberly in agreement and the businessman turns away after a moment. I shake my head to myself.

Midnight rolls around and Godric walks me back to my apartment. As we walk he asks me what time I get off work within the next week so he can walk me home then too. I roll my eyes as I tell him.

"I must leave you here for tonight little one. I must attend a meeting very soon" He says when we reach the door to my building.

"Oh, okay. That's fine" I smile at him.

Godric nods sadly, as if he is very disappointed in having other things to do. He leans in and kisses me. It starts out sweet but intensifies when I wrap my arms around his neck. The next thing I know he has me pressed against the brick wall of my building, his hands gripping my waist.

"I truly do need to leave" Godric whispers, pulling slightly away from me.

I nod in understanding but he makes no move to back away from me. Godric rests his head where my neck meets my shoulder and takes a deep breath. "Are you smelling me?" I squeak, trying to look at him.

Godric just nods against my neck and takes another deep breath. He breathe fanning against my neck tickles and I smile a little bit. "You smell amazing Alyssa." He breathes into my ear and then he's gone.

I swear to myself and make my way up to my apartment.

After work on Monday, it is not Godric I find waiting for me, but Eric. At my questioning look he leers at me. "Godric is away on business. I was tasked with babysitting you in his absence. Feel free to treat me _exactly_ as you treat Godric."

I roll my eyes and scoff at him and when we reach my building I refuse his offer of a good night kiss.

This goes on for the rest of the week and I begin to get more comfortable with Eric, though he still offers me a goodnight kiss, or more if I would just invite him up to the apartment.

Saturday arrives and I am thinking I'll have to cancel my half made plans to go visit Godric. But as soon as it gets dark, my phone rings. Excitedly, I dig through my bag until I find my cellphone and answer in a rush.

"Godric?" I gasp, recognizing the number.

His laugh greets me "Yes, little one. I have returned from business. Are you free this evening?"

"I am! I was thinking of coming to visit you at Fangtasia tonight, since you're always over here. Unless you don't want me to," maybe Godric doesn't want me around other vampires, or doesn't want to be seen with other vampires.  
"Would it be acceptable of me to pick you up in half an hour?" He asks.

"Sounds great!" I chirp.

He laughs again and says "Good bye little one," before the line goes dead.

I do an embarrassing happy dance around my living room before heading to my closet. I don't like the idea of the all black and leather clothes that most of the people who go to Fangtasia seem to wear and just couldn't bring myself to buy one.

Instead I pull out a deep green halter dress which brings out my slightly lighter green eyes. It is cut down to a gold ring which circles my navel and shows off my piercing and has cut out sides. The skirt is short and in two square layers so that the corners fell in different places. It would look great if I was dancing. I threw in some gold hoops and a necklace that dangled nicely into my cleavage. I put some make up on though since I've had Godric's blood I don't need much. I just finish pulling the top of my hair into a braid, letting the rest fall down my back when I hear a knock at the door. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and force myself to walk calmly to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**So they go to Fangtasia! Alyssa learns some things about Godric. Read, review, and enjoy!**

I open the door and blush as I can practically feel Godric's eyes roaming over my body. I take the time to look him over too. He is dressed darker than I usually see him, but for Godric, that isn't very dark. He is wearing a grey button up shirt and black pants.

"Would you, ah, like to come in?" I ask, as his stare is starting to get it me. It's everywhere and I feel like I am on fire.

"Very much so" He says so quietly I almost don't hear it. He seems to collect himself and gives me a wry smile "But we should be going, though I fear for your safety in a room full of vampires when you are dressed this way" He confides, holding out his hand for mine.

I blush and think that maybe he thinks I am dressed to scantily. Do I look easy? Or maybe I am dressed more like a 'fangbanger' than he is comfortable with. Is he afraid of what the other vampires will think of him for being with me? "I can, uhm, go change if you don't like it" I mumble, fidgeting with my keys.

"You misunderstand, little one. I like it very much, and so will the other vampires. But I will keep you safe from them… and all to myself" He tells me, a fierce expression taking over his face.

I giggle as I lock the door, happy that he isn't ashamed of me or something. The ride to Fangtasia speeds by as we talk of small things. I haven't decided yet if it's okay for me to ask him about his business trip or not.

Fangtasia already has a line that stretches around the building and it's not even that late yet. I hate lines so I let out a sigh of relief as Godric walks right past the line and up to Pam at the front door.

"Godric. Got ID breather?" Pam drawls at me, cocking her hip expectantly.

"Pam, I work at a bar" I state, rolling my eyes at her.

"Policy. I can't tell you're legal so show some ID" She counters, holding out her hand.

I shake my head and pull my driver's license out of my clutch and hand it to her. She barely looks at it before handing it back, earning another eye roll from me. We move past her and into the bar. It is exactly what you would think a vampire bar would look like and then some. A vampire woman is on a small platform, gyrating and dancing. She alternates between a normal pace and vampire in a way that makes it hard to look away. Behind her I see another stage and atop it is Eric, lounging on a throne in boredom. I can't help but scoff at him. Godric follows my line of sight to Eric and I feel him laugh beside me.

"He may seem cocky, but the humans really love it" Godric explains.

"I think he more than _seems_ cocky. No offense" I add because Eric is his child after all.

"Yes, I am to blame for Eric" Godric sighs and he seems so sad.

"From what I know of Eric, he pretty much does his own thing" I say, in a weird way trying to comfort him.

Godric only shakes his head, but the sadness slowly slips from him as I tug him towards the dance floor. It may be packed, but that's something you have to expect from any club. The fact that it is full of vampires as well as humans is a different concept but I know I'm in good hands with Godric.

"I do not often dance" Godric admits, but he doesn't stop me from leading him that way.

"S'not so hard" I tell him.

We reach nearly the middle of the dance floor and I turn to face Godric. I'm not sure how well he'll take to dancing but I have to at least try. I wrap my arms around his neck and press flush against him. With some hesitance his hands settle on my hips. I offer him what I hope is a suggestive smile and start to sway my hips to the beat. The music picks up and I lose myself to it. Godric seems to get into it as well. I turn so my back is to him and lift an arm over my head as I dip down. Godric doesn't expect it and his hands glide up my sides. When I raise up again, Godric dips his head down to my shoulder, running his lips along the exposed skin. I sigh happily and tilt my head to the side to give him more access. His hands roam my body more, sliding up and down the bare skin of my waist. After a moment I turn back to face him and continue to grind against him. I wrap my arms loosely around him once again and make another dip. His hand ghosts under my chin when I am standing again and I lean into his touch. Godric's lips press against mine. Just as things are getting heated, he pulls away. His eyes focus on something over my shoulder and he urges me behind him. Not having much choice, I step behind him and peer over his shoulder.

There is a woman and man approaching. The man looks like he walked straight out of a western movie, he even has the swagger to his walk and is wearing a cowboy hat. The woman is gorgeous and not at all like she is dressed for a club. She has lovely tan skin and black hair that looks perfect from the way she has pinned it up. I wish my hair behaved as well. They seem to know Godric since they make a beeline for him and stop a respectable distance away.

"Godric" The woman greets, bowing her head respectfully.  
The man grunts but follows her lead and gives him a deep nod.

"What are you doing here?" Godric questions them, which is pretty rude if you ask me since they are being so formal.

"We have been worried about you. When you did not contact us after you left, well, we wanted to be sure you were still ah, okay" Isabel confesses to him, not meeting his eyes.

I begin to wonder what's going on, and who these people are when Godric seems to remember that I am there at all. "Alyssa, this is Isabel and Stan, old nest mates of mine" He introduces, though I can't help but wonder what is wrong with them that has made him so sad all of the sudden.

"Nice to meet you" I smile at the two.

Isabel returns my smile curiously whereas Stan scowls at me for a moment and then seems to dismiss me from his mind as his eyes wander around the bar.

Eric's hand landing on my shoulder makes me jump, which clearly amuses him since when I look at him he has a wide smile across his face.

"Perhaps, Alyssa, you would like to take a break and have a drink with me. I have things I would like to discuss with you." I don't miss that he is trying to pull me away from Godric and his friends. Nor do I miss that Godric doesn't do anything to stop him or keep me with him. He simply smiles at Eric and me before turning back to the two vampires. I scowl feeling like the child who is told to go inside while the grownups talk.

We sit in a booth in silence for several minutes, all the while I glower at him while he watches Godric. When he looks at me, he isn't happy, he almost looks uncomfortable. Eric leans towards me slightly and opens his mouth to say something and then closes it and tries again.

"I want to thank you, Alyssa," Eric finally says, looking at his hands.

My eyebrows come together, because I have no idea what he could possibly be thanking me for. I haven't done anything for him. He glances up and sees my confusion, "For what you've done for Godric." I'm still at a loss. I haven't done anything for Godric either. He's certainly saved me a few times but I have yet to return the favour. "Do you know why Godric lives with me?" Eric asks after several more minutes of confused silence.

"No, I guess not" I had always assumed Godric had been living with Eric for a long time, or perhaps he had just wanted to stay with his child and grandchild for a while. It hadn't really come up in conversation.

"Godric came to stay with me because he was saying his goodbyes. He handed his position as Sheriff of Dallas to Isabel. I suspect she knew what he intended and that is why she has come to find him. Godric was planning to meet the sun, and now I think he will not. Because of you. For that, I owe you all I own and everything I am" Eric tells me solemnly.

I almost start to cry at the thought of Godric wanting to kill himself, we haven't known each other for very long and already I can't imagine what not having him around would be like. "I need to talk to him about this" I mumble to Eric as I slide out of the booth.

His hand catches my arm and I sigh in defeat. I figured he would try and stop me. It was worth a try anyway.

"I have one more thing to discuss with you, min vän" Eric says, tugging me back into my seat.

I raise an eyebrow at him expectantly and drum my fingers on the table for good measure. I don't make it for very long before his hand flattens mine, ceasing my movement.  
"I would like to offer you a job at my bar. I will pay more than the bar you work at now" Eric states, leveling me with his icy blue eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Having to work for you seems like it might be bad for my health" I tease him. Really, I would be stupid to turn it down. More money meant I wouldn't have to worry about school so much, and I would be working around Godric which would mean I would see him more.

"It would be bad for your health to refuse me" He threatens, but he smiles slightly so I know he isn't serious.

"I'll think about it" I tell him, because really, I should talk to Godric about this first. Which reminds me that I need to talk to him about a few other things as well. "Good night Eric" I say as I get out of the booth. I half expect him to stop me again, but I get out of arms reach without trouble and breathe a sigh of relief.

Godric and his friends are sitting at a table near where I left them and it seems like they are all but done talking when I reach them. "Godric, can you drive me home, if you're done here? I want to talk to you about some things" I tell him, placing a hand on his arm.

He offers me a pleasant smile and stands. "Yes of course little one. I will see you both tomorrow" He says by way of good bye before walking with me towards the exit.

"I fear I have ruined our night and upset you, little one" Godric says as we reach the outdoors.

"Well, I don't exactly like being dismissed when you see your friends" I roll my eyes. I am upset about it and it's nice of him to acknowledge that he did something wrong, but it is _so_ not the point at the moment.

"I am sorry, I will not do so in the future. Stan was…unhappy with my choosing to be with a human woman, I did not want to bring you into that" Godric explains to me, opening the car door and appearing in his seat in the same breath.  
"Well next time, bring me into it. But that isn't really what I wanted to talk to you about" I tell him.

He looks at me curiously before focusing on the road. I decide to start small and tell him about Eric's job offer. He seems happy about it and encourages me to take the job. He says he won't worry about me going to and from work if I work for Eric, since I won't be able to walk home anymore. Which also means I'll need a car. I point this out to him intending to see if I can find a car for cheap around somewhere but he brushes the idea off, saying that, naturally, he would drive me to and from work since the bar didn't open until after dark. I decide not to argue because, really, why would I object to seeing Godric even more?

"Is that all you wanted to speak with me about little one?" Godric asks, like he can read my mind.

I take a deep breath and play with my fingers instead of looking at him. I feel like I've gone behind his back and learned something secret about him when he didn't want me to. Which I suppose, I kind of have. "Eric told my why you started to live with him, that you planned to meet the sun?" My voice comes out weak and sounds almost like I am begging him to deny it.

"Ah" is all he says for a moment and I force myself to look at him from the corner of my eye. He is staring straight ahead of him as if it takes all his concentration to drive but the line of his mouth and the way his eyebrows bend give him away. I don't want him to be upset but I am at a loss as to what I should do. Gently, I lay a hand on his arm but he flinches away from me as if I've burned him. I notice him pull over and that we are out front of my building. My eyes burn with tears and I stare hard at my hands.

"I am sorry, little one. I have been taking advantage of you" He admits, his hands still grip the wheel and he looks like he is waiting for something to pop out and scare him.

"I…what? How?" I sputter, forgetting for a moment how rejected I feel.

"Since I met you at the bar I have felt… happy, whole, for the first time in centuries. You do not know of my past, of the things I have done and because of that you do not fear me. I have purposefully neglected to tell you of my past in hopes of keeping you around me more. I have taken advantage of your good nature and kindness by tricking you into spending time with a monster such as myself. You have allowed me to forget, for some time, my past and why I wished to end my existence to begin with" He looks so utterly pained by the confession and I see his eyes flicker over to me when he finishes as if he expects me to slap him or run out of the car screaming.

"You're not a monster Godric. You're anything but. You've made me feel so happy too. I'm not alone anymore. I don't know what I would do if you killed yourself" I try and hold back my tears, now is not the time to cry, but they glide down my cheeks against my will.

"You do not know the things I have done. I have killed many innocent humans for sport. I enjoyed spilling their blood, causing them pain. It was all I wanted. You would be appalled if you knew. You would fear for your life, you should fear for your life" He says it like he's trying to convince me of it, like he wants me to call him a monster and come at him with a pitchfork.

"What changed?" I ask him quietly, since it seems impossible to make him see that I trust him, that I know he would never hurt me and turn in my seat so I can face him fully.

"I… ceased to gain joy from another person's misery. It is wrong to harm an innocent, I have learned that. But that does not make all that I have done, all the pain I have caused go away."

"No, but living differently, causing other vampires to live differently, helping people, does. If you were to kill yourself now, it wouldn't even out, would it? Why not live and make up for what you've done?

"What you are, what you've done, that doesn't change who you are now. There are lots of people out there, human and vampire alike who do horrible things their whole lives and never feel bad about it. But you've changed. You can cause other people to change, right?" I try and convince him. I don't even want to think of a future without Godric in it, whether he is with me or not.

Godric is silent for a long moment "Perhaps I can learn to see things the way you do" He concedes.

I offer him a wide grin and lean over the seat to kiss him. He pulls me over until I am straddling his waist. His hands find their way to my hair and pull the clip out so it fans out around us before tangling themselves in it. I moan into his mouth and run my hands down his chest. His skin is cold, I can feel it seep through the fabric of his chest. It creates an amazing contrast on my own, too hot, skin. One hand slips from my hair and runs down my back, I shiver at the feel of his hands on my bare skin. I have to break away to breathe and his lips trail down my neck and across my collar bone. I feel his fangs against my skin as he travels lower. I arch my back into him so that he can reach more of my skin, my hands settling on his shoulder and neck. After a moment I pull him back up for another searing kiss and my curiosity gets the better of me. My tongue darts out and wraps around one of his fangs, running down the length of it. He lets out a hiss that makes me think they must be much more sensitive than I would have thought.

The knock on his car window makes me jump. Standing outside is a police officer with a stern expression on his face. I flush and hide my face in Godrics shoulder. He chuckles and rolls the window down.

"Now, young man, I know it's late and you're both full of horomones" I can't help but giggle at the thought of Godric being a hormonal teenager for two thousand years "But your car is no place for this. I'll give you a warning this time but take it to a private place eh?" He lectures us. I peek up from Godric's shoulder to nod solemnly at him.

Godric must have retracted his fangs because the officer doesn't look confused or startled, but I do hear the poorly concealed mirth in Godrics voice as he attempts to look contrite "I am very sorry officer, I promise it won't happen again."

The officer must be satisfied because Godric rolls his window up finally.

"Perhaps it is best we say good night for now then, little one, before we get in anymore trouble" Godric laughs.

I agree with him and flop back into my seat as gracefully as I can. I open the door so the police officer who is watching from across the street knows I'm leaving and give Godric a quick kiss goodbye before I head up to my apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three VERY important things guys!**

**1. This is the last chapter I have that is completely written out. So updates may start to take longer but I will post them as soon as I finish!**

**2. Would you guys be interested in having me change the rating to M and make things between Alyssa and Godric... graphic? Or do you prefer it to be implied? I'll go with the majority, so review and tell me what you want to see!**

**3. I am writing another story because suddenly I'm on a writing kick and this is all I do anymore. Anyway, I'm going to get a few chapters out and decide if I post it. Basically, I got the idea from something that was posted on a forum on this site by 'shadowchsr' and here's the summary:** _Sookie finds out about her faerie heritage much earlier in life and at eighteen is attacked by faeries who wish to destroy all halfbloods. By some fluke of magic, Sookie is sent back in time, where she meets and falls in love with Eric. When she returns, she is carrying his baby. What will happen when Sookie meets vampire Eric? How will he react to knowing he has a child? _**Would you be interested in reading this? Let me know!**

**As always, read and enjoy!**

I have been working at Eric's bar for a grand total of three days and already I love it. Every bar functions in pretty much the same way so settling in to working at Fangtasia is easy. Getting along with the other bartender isn't so awesome. Longshadow is the kind of person you cross the street to avoid on dark nights and he knows it. If I didn't have Godric to protect me, I wouldn't have been able to stand working with Longshadow. I doubt that's even his real name. Maybe he changed it when he became a vampire to appear more menacing.

We're just starting to get busy for the night when I notice a young woman and a man who looks about thirty five approach the bar. Longshadow has disappeared, so I smile at them.

"What'll it be?" I ask, placing my hands on the bar.

"Ah, a Gin and tonic for me" the blond bubbles.

I can't help but stare at her for a moment. She's all sunshine in a dark place. Her hair is the color of wheat, pulled back by a headband and her skin tone says she spends a lot of time outside. She doesn't seem to have gotten the memo on how to dress since she's wearing a white sundress with red flowers on it and cute wedges. Even I have bowed to the pressure of the gothic atmosphere (more so that Eric demanded I dress to the norm) and am wearing a black leather skirt and a black mesh top over a black bra. I've even exchanged my usual belly button piercing with the green gem for one with a gem the colour of blood.

"I'll have a bottle of O negative" the man orders a moment later. I go about preparing their drinks and set them on the bar in front of them.

"My name is Bill, and this is my friend Sookie. She would like to ask you a few questions, would that be acceptable…." He trails off, waiting for my name.

Questions can be bad in a vampire bar but Sookie seems so innocent and hopefully that I can't say no to her. "Name's Alyssa. Go ahead and ask. I'll do the best I can."

"Oh, great! It would be just great if you could take a look at these pictures and tell me if you've seen them around" Sookie bubbles, producing two pictures from her wallet.

The women are pretty and I vaguely recognize one of them from my first night working. "I've seen this one around, about three days ago maybe. Never seen the other one. Sorry sweetie" I tell her, pushing the pictures back towards her.

"No, that's great! Did you happen to notice who she hung around with?" Sookie questions, leaning eagerly towards me.

"That's not really something we notice around here, you won't either" I warn her. I may not agree with all the things that go on here, but I knew better than to question the vampires about it, she should too.

"Oh, alright, sure. Thank you so much for your help!" I find it hard to believe I've really been much help.

I act on a whim "I only started three days ago. The one you want to talk to is Eric. He owns the bar" I inform her, nodding towards the Viking.

He's perched on his throne as usual and I wish I had paused just a second longer because Sookie looks over just in time to see some middle aged man crawl towards Eric and try and touch him. Eric's expression doesn't change as he kicks the man away, sending him, bleeding, into the crowd of vampires. Sookie gives a startled gasp.

With a sigh, I try and think of a way to catch Eric's attention. I focus on the phone in his hand and imagine it twitching in his hand, a second later it does and he has the most confused expression on his face for a moment before his head snaps up to look at me. I give him a small smile and beckon him over. He glares at me for a moment but gets out of his chair and makes his way over.

Sookie beams thankfully at me while Bill fidgets. Something about him really gives me the creeps. Eric reaches us and sends me a questioning look.

"Eric, this is Sookie and Bill. Sookie, Bill, this is Eric. Eric owns the bar" I introduce.

"Ah, Bill, it has been a long time" Eric hums and there is a reproach in his tone of voice.

"Yes, I have been mainstreaming" he replies.

"I can see that is going…well for you" Eric compliments as his eyes rake over Sookie.

Sookie flushes and looks away, unconsciously taking a step back.

"Are you attached to your friend, Bill?" Eric asks, his eyes flickering to Bill before turning back to Sookie.

"Sookie is _mine_" Bill growls out, not seeming threatened by the fact that Eric is a _very_ old vampire and the sheriff.

Sookie gives Bill a surprised look "Listen, I appreciate whatever misguided attempt at protecting me this is, but we haven't even been on a _date_ and this hardly counts so don't go spewing that I _belong_ to you" Sookie reprimands him.

"_Sookie" _Bill stresses and looks like he will fight her, but the blond scowls at him before turning back to Eric.

"Listen, Eric, I just have a few questions for you and then we'll be out of your hair" Sookie says, presenting him with the photos. "Have you seen either of these women?"

Eric hums to himself. "This one offered herself to me, but I found her too pathetic for my taste. This one I have tasted" He says, pointing to each photo.

"Great, thank you so much" Sookie says, placing the photos back in her bag.

"Well, aren't you sweet" Eric smirks at her.

"Not really" She replies quickly.  
Eric smiles wider and I can't help but laugh at how unfazed she is by him. Godric is abruptly in front of me, his whole body stiff. The smile quickly vanishes from Eric's face.

"What are you doing in Fangtasia, William?" Godric asks, his voice smooth and calm.

Bill looks startled to see him and glances between the two of us curiously. "I am escorting my friend Sookie while she seeks answers about some friends of hers" Bill explains, reaching for Sookie's hand.  
"Don't you touch me, Bill Compton" Sookie exclaims, moving away from him.

"Alyssa, is this true?" Godric demands, looking at me.

"Yeah, that's all Godric. What's going on?" I ask him, wondering what has gotten him so tense.

Godric nods though the tension remains in his posture as he regards Sookie. "Perhaps you would allow me to explain in a more private setting. You may also be interested in the information I have, Sookie" Godric says, nodding in her direction.

He leads us away and I see Bill start to follow us before Eric steps between us and him, crossing his arms. "You will leave my area, Bill Compton. I want you gone by sunrise. Do not return without my permission" Eric orders as we walk away.

Godric leads us to Eric's office and motions for us to take a seat. Sookie takes the arm chair so I sit on the couch. Godric sits beside me and picks up my hands. He plays with my hand as he speaks.  
"I recently heard that Sophie-Ann, who is queen of Louisiana, is searching for a human with a gift that she wishes to use. A human that she wishes to own and control. I immediately thought of you, Alyssa, and when I saw Mr. Compton, perhaps I overreacted" Godric looks up at me when he finishes speaking, a wry smile on his face.

"Wait, what does that have to do with Bill?" Sookie questions.

"Bill is a procurer for Sophie-Ann. It is him that she would send in search of this human, whom I can only assume would be you" Godric says gently, giving Sookie an intense look.

"Well hell, what do I do now? He's gonna come back for me isn't he?" Sookie sighs, a scowl forming on her face.

"Yes, it is likely he, or another vampire, will attempt to claim you or kidnap you again" Godric nods sadly.

"So I just sit around and wait for it to happen?" Sookie exclaimed.

Godric thought for a moment. "You can hope that Eric banishing Mr. Compton will give you some time, though how much time is unclear. You can ask for the help and protection of this area's sheriff, Eric. This would mean that you could not be kidnapped and Bill would have to stay away from you but Sophie-Ann could still take you from him, as his queen, which she may eventually do. Finally, and most likely your best option, is to have another vampire claim you as theirs, in this case, the vampire would be able to keep you from being kidnapped or harmed by another vampire and Sophie-Ann could not force you into being her pet" Godric explains to Sookie, though I am keeping this in mind.

"What happens when a vampire claims a human?" I interrupt. If this queen is coming after humans with gifts, I'm going to have to figure out what I'll do.

Godric smiles at me a little bit. "The vampire and the human would exchange blood. In the eyes of the vampires, the human would belong to the vampire. Any vampires that attempt to harm the human are subject to the consequences decided on by the vampire. The vampire can sense where their human is and can feel their emotions. Typically, humans claimed by a vampire provide them with blood and sex. Though this would not have to be the case for you Sookie. Further, there is bonding which occurs when a vampire and human exchange blood three times and is more similar to a bond between a maker and child. Both the human and vampire can sense each other and the other's emotions. It is a similar concept to your human ideals of marriage. They are very rare as most vampires simply turn their human" Godric explains.

"This is all well and dandy, but I don't have a vampire to claim me. And I'm not too happy with the idea of bein' owned" Sookie shakes her head.

Godric nods like he expected Sookie to be against it. "Then I would advise you seek Eric's protection before you leave tonight and that you are very careful at night. Spending your free nights here, under Eric's watch would be favourable."  
"Well I don't know how often I'll be visitin' y'all. For now I'd just like to get on home, if that's alright" Sookie sighs. I can see where she's coming from. This is a lot to take in in one night and she obviously has something going on with her friends if she's showing pictures of them around vampire bars.

"I will have Eric escort you home so you may speak with him about his terms of protection" Godric says as he stands. "I will send him in to you. If you would wait here with Miss Sookie, Alyssa."  
I nod to him and smile at Sookie in what I hope is a comforting way. We sit in silence for a moment before Sookie says anything.  
"I can't hear you" She says, wonder in her voice.  
"I didn't say anything" I tell her, thinking maybe she's hearing things.

"No, your thoughts. I can't hear them. I mean, I know theyre there. It's like when you're reaching for something on a high shelf and your fingers brush it but ya can't grab it" Sookie explains in a frustrated voice.

"Oh, that's good I guess. For me" I smile a little bit. The thought of someone, even this sweet woman in front of me, sifting through my thoughts makes me very uncomfortable.

The door opens and Eric steps into the office, a smirk on his face that screams sex. Sookie flushes red in the corner of my eye as she stands up. Eric winks at me as he holds the door open for her and follows her out, a hand going to the small of her back as they walk.

Godric comes in a moment later. "Perhaps I should take you home now, Alyssa. Longshadow can finish up tonight, I have something I would like to discuss with you," he holds out a hand which I take and leads me out of the club.

I have a feeling I know what he wants to talk to me about, and I know it will be an interesting conversation to say the least.

**Basically, I just don't like Bill. I find him creepy and it doesn't fit with Sookie's character that she was just like 'sure, you can claim to own me', So I changed it. Hope y'all are okay with that!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one took a little longer than the others. The rating will officially be M, so you've been warned! I've never really written an M rated scene, so hopefully I did a good job! Let me know what you think, positive or negative. **

We drive in his car in silence for most of the ride. I'm pretty certain I know what he wants to talk to me about and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. I don't want to push him into bringing it up so I let him sit and bring his thoughts into order.

"Alyssa, you know, of course, that I care for you very much?" Godric questions, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, of course. And I care about you a lot too. Is this about what you were telling Sookie and me about? Do you want to…bond with me? Is that it?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

Godric's head whipped around to stare at me, wide eyed. The car swerved towards the side of the road, making me squeal. Godric pulled over and put the car in park before turning in his seat to face me.

"Bonding is a permanent thing, little one. It would tie you to me for the rest of your life. That is not something I would do to you" Godric told me, his eyes willing me to understand.

Tears welled in my eyes though I fight them back. I knew bonding with him would be a big step, and a lot to get used to. But I had thought that Godric cared a lot about me, it had seemed like he did anyway. I mean, I know we are moving along very fast but everything is so intense between us. I can't imagine not having him around me. I had thought that he felt the same, but his outrage at the thought of bonding with me made me think twice. Maybe he didn't want to be with me forever.

"Oh, I must have misunderstood you" I choke out. My voice is thick with tears and I hate how easily he affects me. "Sorry. What did you want to ask me?" I barely manage to get the words out without my voice breaking.

"Oh, Alyssa no" Godric whispers, reaching over to stroke my cheek. "It is not that I do not wish to be bonded to you. It is only that I do not wish you to regret this decision down the road. You would be tied to me for the _rest_ of your life."

"It's okay Godric, really. I can see how you wouldn't want to be with a human for that long. I'm going to get old and wrinkly. You don't have to explain it to me" I sigh.

"No. Alyssa, I will not care that you age. That is a luxury that I was not afforded. I simply fear that as you age you will resent being tied to a vampire. Will you not want children, a normal life?" Godric questions me.

"I'm not normal Godric, if you haven't noticed! There are so many ways to have kids today, I could adopt. I love you Godric and I can't imagine you not being in my life" I tell him, then slap my hands over my mouth when I realize what I've said. I don't realize until I've said it that it's true.

"You love me?" Godric asked me, his eyes wide with wonder.

"Ah….yeah, yeah I do" I stutter, my face beat red.

A wide grin breaks out across Godric's face, the biggest I have ever seen him smile. "I love you too, Alyssa" he leans over and plants a searing kiss on my lips before leveling me with a serious look. "You are sure this is something you want?"

"Yes Godric, this is something that I would want" I whisper, shocked that he loves me, that this is happening at all.

"I never wish to be apart from you, Alyssa. I have wanted this since I met you" Godric says and then he's kissing me again.

I kiss him back, but pull away after a moment. "When?" I question, my forehead resting against his.

"Tonight?" Godric returns.

I beam at him and nod. Godric returns my smile and drives us back to my apartment.

When we get there, he leads me into the bedroom and props himself up against the headboard. I raise my eyebrow at him, thinking he misunderstood. Not to say I don't want to sleep with him. That would be hard to deny. But I had meant something different.

"It is easier this way, little one" Godric smiles at me, opening his arms to me.

I shake my head and smile at him as I crawl between his legs and lean against his hard chest. His arms wrap around my waist and he squeezes me close to him. His head buries in my neck and I feel him take a deep breath, his fangs click down a moment later. "You smell like no human I have met" He mumbles into my skin.

That would sound weird coming from anyone else, but coming from Godric as he nuzzles my neck like he is, it's quite a turn on. "What do I smell like?" I ask him, my voice shaking a bit. This whole situation has me on edge and more than a little hot and bothered.

Godric takes another deep breath before he responds. "You smell sweet and dark. Like wine, or sin" Godric growls and I can feel that he is a little affected like I am.

"Like sin?" I giggle, because that is definitely not what I was expecting. "Gee, thanks Godric" I scoff.

Godric chuckles "Mm, most humans smell like life, sweet and airy. Yours is a more heady scent. Like a flower that only blooms at night" Godric tries again.

I flush and move so I can kiss his cheek. He hums and sits up.

"I will bite my wrist for you, drink until the wound closes, little one" Godric instructs me.

I nod to show I understand and butterflies irrupt in my stomach. Godric's arm disappears behind him. It appears in front of me a moment later, bleeding. My hand raises and I guide his wrist to my mouth, licking up the blood that has already trailed down his arm before I start to suck from the wound on his wrist. I hear Godric groan behind me and he starts kissing my neck. I can feel his fangs brush against my skin, but he doesn't bite. The anticipation is building in the pit of my stomach and I squirm against him. He grinds against me and bites me. It hurts for only a second and then I feel so alive and on fire. I moan as I feel him lap against my skin. The hand that is still around my waist pulls me tighter against him and he moves against my back. The whole experience is very erotic, which I wasn't expecting. It seems like only seconds before the wound on his wrist closes and I lap up the last of his blood. Godric stops drinking from me and he gives a final lick to my neck before pulling away.

I turn around in his grasp and straddle his lap, pulling him to me and kiss him. I feel so worked up that I can't resist moving against him. He lets out a low groan that shoots straight through me, his hands fisting in my hair so that I couldn't pull away if I wanted to. My hands travel down his chest and across his stomach. His muscles twitch under my fingers like a cat. I find the edge of his shirt and slip my hands under it. His skin is cool under my fingers as I begin to push his shirt up. Godric pulls back long enough to whip the shirt off of him faster than I can blink. I take a moment to drink him in. For someone who was turned at a young age, he is absolutely gorgeous. Tattoos, which had peaked out past the collar of his shirt before, decorated his torso. He was pure muscle and his pale skin only illuminated how defined they were. His hands travel down my back and up my front. When they reach the bottoms of my breast he pauses and glances up at me. I give him an eager nod and the corners of his mouth tug up. His hands ghost over my breasts and I arch into his touch, biting my lip. The next thing I know, I hear fabric tear and I am suddenly not wearing a top anymore.

"Godric! I liked that shirt!" I gasp, looking at him with wide eyes. I can't quite bring myself to be mad at him right now though.

"I will buy you another. Is this bra also a favoured possession of yours?" He asks, his voice is gravelly and full of want. His eyes glance up to mine briefly but are drawn down to my now exposed chest.

"Well, yeah. Kind of" I bite my lip, trying to decide if I want to see him tear that off me too.

He gives a solemn nod, though he is smiling and reaches back to unhook my bra. I blush, slightly uncomfortable as his eyes take me in. Godric trails kisses across my collar bone and I wrap my arms around his neck. Hands glide over my breasts and I gasp as his fingers circle my nipples. They continue their descent, down across my stomach and back up my back. One hand presses firmly against my back, between my shoulder blades, pulling me closer, as his mouth follows the path his hands made. His face hovers in front of one of my breasts, his cool breath fanning out across the sensitive skin, making my nipples hard. He takes one in his mouth and I feel his mouth circle it. His hand follows the motion of his tongue and I can't hold back a long moan as I arched into his touch. I can hardly take it anymore and pull his head up to meet mine. I kiss him hard and his tongue brushed along my lips. With a groan I open my mouth and our tongues battle for dominance though I am quick to let him take control. I have to pull back to breath.

"Godric, _please_" I gasp, squirming in his lap.

He seems to get the message because before I can blink I am on my back and Godric is pulling the zipper of my skirt down before he starts to tug it off. I lift my hips to help him and my skirt is gone a second later. I pull at the button on his trousers and pull down the zipper in a swift movement. I don't see Godric stand up or kick his pants off, they are just suddenly gone. Godric isn't wearing boxers and I can see he is just as turned on as I am. He is also a lot bigger than I would have expected.

"Wow" I smile at him and pull him down to kiss me again.

He bites my bottom lip, not hard enough to break the skin, and I moan into his mouth. I feel his fingers trace down my hip and reach my panties which are black lace.

"Are these also valuable to you?" Godric growls.

I manage a shrug and hear the fabric tear as a result. Who would have thought the sound of tearing fabric could be such a turn on? His hand trails from my knee to the inside of my thigh. His fingers barely brush where I desperately need them to be before trailing back down my other thigh.

"Godric, I swear to god" I growl, lifting my hips to get my point across.

Godric gives me a sly smile and moves his hands between my legs. His fingers find my clit and he circles it. His mouth closes over my nipple, sucking and biting on it gently as his fingers rub my clit.

"Ah, Godric, more, please" I moan, I can feel myself getting close.

Godric nods against the side of my neck, where he is sure to leave a hickey, and one finger slides into me. He adds another finger a moment later, pumping into me as his thumb circles and rubs my clit. I arch my back and scream his name as I orgasm and he lets me calm down before he stops. I try and catch my breath as he trails kisses up and down my neck.

"I'm not done with you yet, little one" he says into my neck, his voice thick with want.

I can't help but moan at his words, some part of me amazed at what just his voice can do to me. His hand goes between us and I feel him position himself at my entrance. Slowly, he pushes into me, groaning as he does. His muscles are tense, holding himself back so I have time to adjust. He waits when he is completely inside of me for a moment and I lift my hips because he's just taking _so_ long. Godric slowly pulls out and quickly thrusts back into me. I cry out at the feeling and clutch his back. He starts slow but soon that isn't enough for either of us. I meet each of his thrusts with one of my own. I can feel my release building in the pit of my stomach and as if he can read my mind, his hand finds its way between us, stroking my clit in time with our frenzied pace. My second orgasm hits me like a tidal wave and my fingers dig into his back as I writhe and squirm below him. Godric follows a moment after with a roar that I feel in my chest. He collapses on the bed beside me and pulls me into his chest. I snuggle into his side, my hand drawing patterns on his skin.

He hums contentedly, a hand playing with my hair. I can't help but yawn, I'm so utterly exhausted.

"Sleep, little one" Godric chuckles.

"How long until you have to leave?" I ask, I want to spend as much time with him as possible.

"Soon. Sleep, my love. I will stay as long as I can. " Godric assures me. Kissing my forehead.

I nod into his chest, his words barely registering. A moment later I am asleep.

When I wake up the next morning I am pleasantly sore and I don't remember Godric leaving. I think over the events of last night as I eat a bowl of captain crunch. What a crazy day. I shower and clean up around my apartment. When I run out of things to clean, I check my emails. There is a notice from my school and I almost have a heart attack when I read it. The end of the year art exhibit deadline is a week from now and I still had one left to submit. Since I wasn't sure where I would major yet my exhibition so far included my charcoal drawing of Godric, an oil scenery painting, a water color of a swamp outside of the city at sunrise, and a drawing of a woman pushing a child on a swing and a black and wh. I had planned to use the 'family portrait'. But that had fallen by the wayside. I resolve to start work on another watercolour today and pull out a poster size water colour painting. We had stopped classes, since it was so close to the exhibition and I could go in to use the studio space but I decide to tape the paper down to my table and set to work. I hum over the blank paper, deciding what to paint, when Eric pops into my head, more specifically Eric leaning across the bar to give me a menacing smile while Pam watches over his shoulder, clearly amused. It had happened my first night after close when I had threatened to walk out without cleaning up because it was his bar and it wasn't part of my job description. Apparently it was.

When an idea pops into my head, it tends to flow out of me almost faster than I can manage to draw it out. So two hours later I have a pretty good sketch of what I want. I give a rough idea of chairs in the background though I plan to blur it to make the two vampires stand out more. I completely skip lunch and pause in my work to make a bowl of spaghetti before I return to my painting. A knock on my door startles me. As I go to answer it, I realize it is nearly time for me to go to work and I am not near ready.

I swing the door open to see Godric standing in front of me, wearing a white button up shirt and faded jeans that hang low on his hips. The button up is fitted, showing off his muscles and I can see a bit of the tattoo that circles his neck above the collar.

"Come on in, I lost track of time so I'm definitely not ready for work yet. Do you want a true blood?" I ask, pulling him into my apartment and let the door swing closed

"I am fine. What captured your attention this evening, dear one?" Godric asks, his voice like honey.

"My art exhibit is in a week, and I'm not close to being ready. I was working on my last project though I still have to touch up the others. Do you want to see?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Who stayed up late and wrote a whole chapter last nigh? This kid! I also forgot to post it until now, but still. This chapter got about half as much done as I wanted to and I hadn't originally planned for this stuff to happen for a few chapters but I just got writing and it fit!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Godric follows me in towards the table and I show him what I have done. He studies it for a long while with a small smile on his face. He doesn't move for so long that he starts to make me nervous. I sweep my eyes over the painting. It doesn't look bad, or, I think at least. I mean, it's just the beginning. I've barely got Eric's skin painted in. I chew my lip nervously. Then it hits me, Godric has lived through so many famous artists, he's lived through all of them, really. So of course my painting isn't even close to what he's seen. Somehow, that thought doesn't comfort me in the least.

"This is amazing, dear one" Godric's voice is quiet and I almost don't hear it.

"R-really? I mean I'm not done yet, so I'm going to make it a lot better" I mumble, not really believing him. "You don't have to pretend to like it. I mean, compared to the art you've probably seen…"

"Stop, my love. You have captured my child perfectly. I am very proud of you" He gives me a sincere smile.

I beam at him and plant a quick kiss on his cheek. "Okay! I have to get ready!" I rush into my room and sort through the clothes I bought for working for Eric. Or, he bought.

"_You can't wear that while you work here" Eric says, eyeing my clothes. _

_I am wearing a pale grey off the shoulder top and black short shorts. It's a club so my previous work clothes seemed a bit too formal. Godric seems to always dress very casually and he hadn't said anything when he picked me up so I had thought that what I was wearing was fine._

"_Well what am I supposed to wear? I don't shop for clothes at a sex shop Eric" I complain at him, eyeing the dancers with apprehension. _

"_You do now" He rumbled at me._

"_I don't have enough money to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe. You're going to have to wait until you pay me for me to get new clothes" I tell him, giving him a very serious look and cock my hip at him. _

_Eric stares me down for a moment and I start to regret what I've said "The strip mall around the corner. I own it. There is a shop there in which you will find suitable clothing. Tell them I have sent you. I will settle your bill at a later date. Please pick out enough clothing that you will be able to work without wearing the same outfit for at least two weeks. Understood?" Eric finally instructs me. _

_I begin to argue with him but the look he gives me silences any argument I had planned on making. "Now?" I squeak. _

_Eric gives a curt nod and turns on his heel "We open in an hour. Do not be late Alyssa" _

I finally decide on a black midriff top that has a triangle cut out to display my cleavage. Under it I wear a very skimpy red lace bra because there's a chance that Godric will be seeing it. I find a red thong and slip that on and black fishnets. I then pick out a black miniskirt that has alternate layers of black and red lace. I feel a bit on the skanky side but I figure it comes with working at a vampire bar. It doesn't bother me much anyway. I only plan on going home with one vampire and I doubt anyone will try and push themselves on me while he's around.

I pull out a pair of black pumps and head back to where I left Godric. His eyes sweep over me and darken. "Perhaps I will take that true blood before we leave, if you don't mind" He rumbles in the same sexy voice I remember from the night before.

I nod "Let me grab my purse while it heats up" I say, concentrating on opening the fridge and putting the bottle of synthetic blood into the microwave. Godric hears the microwave on and gives me a curious look.  
"Where do you get your gift from, dear one? Does your mother also have it? Or any siblings you have?" He asks.

"My mother died giving birth to me. I have a half-sister, but she doesn't have it" I tell him. The microwave beeps and I float the true blood over to him.

Godric plucks it out of the air and shakes it "Thank you. I am sorry, dear one."

"I didn't know her, so it's okay. I never really thought about where it came from, to be honest. I just figured I was weird" I shrug.

Godric downs the true blood and drops the bottle in the trash. "Perhaps I will see what kind of information I can find. I have never smelled a human quite like you, nor have I met a human with such a gift as yours" He tells me.

I hum thoughtfully. It would be nice to know where I get my 'gift' from. Though it doesn't really bother me overmuch. I have it, one way or another. What caused it doesn't change much. Godric and I chat on the way to the bar and when we arrive, I slip into place and he melds with the crowd. I asked him what he does while I work and he said that he often sits in a booth, watching the vampires and people around him. Sometimes he sits in Eric's office and reads, does the books for him, or simply goes into down time-which is a creepy thing where they pretty much shut down and become statues. They just retreat into themselves and don't do anything. It scares me when he does it, when any of them do it.

I see Sookie a little while later and she heads straight for me at the bar. She orders a gin and tonic which I am assuming is her regular drink and we talk for a little bit.

"Eric is really something, isn't he?" Sookie says after a lapse in conversation.

That comment could go just about anyway, since I can't tell from her tone what she means. She could be referring to his good looks and the fact that he practically drips sex. Or she could be referring to his arrogance and the fact that he literally sits on a throne all night. She could also mean that he is an annoying, patronizing, womanizing, asshole. So I chuckle a little bit and say "He definitely is."

"I mean, it's nice of him to offer to protect me and all, but he's pretty annoying with his whole 'you will yield to me Sookie Stackhouse'" Sookie mimics him and I burst out laughing.  
When I compose myself, I notice a vampire has approached us and turn to face him.

"What'll it be?" I ask with a friendly smile, a habit that I seem to be the only one who has.

He gives me a creepy smile in return, showing his fangs as his eyes roam over what he can see of me from the other side of the bar. "Are you on the menu sweetie?" He leers at me.

"Only Godric's" I chirp, pretending to ignore his overly creepy looks.

The vampire has the audacity to laugh at me. The friendly smile instantly drops from my face, replaced with a scowl.  
"You can't be serious, human. I have known Godric for a century. Not once has he claimed a human and I doubt _you_ suddenly managed to change his mind. You're hot, but you're not _that_ hot" He shakes his head.

I am tempted to give him the finger, probably a bad idea, when Godric is suddenly behind him. "She is mine, Jakob" Godric says, his voice calm but there is power behind it that makes me shiver.

Jakob spins around to face Godric. I take the moment that he stands there, shocked, to really look at him. I have a tendency to completely skip the part where I actually acknowledge what a person looks like. Jakob has blond hair that is almost red that hangs about his shoulders and I really just want to cut it all off. He's a good foot taller than Godric, though his frame is wirey instead of the broad shoulders and muscles I am used to seeing in Godric and Eric. He wears a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"I am sorry Godric. I didn't think you had any interest in humans" Jakob apologizes. Now that he's not being a creep, his voice is nothing special, though it shakes a bit as he addresses Godric.  
"What you _think_ does not concern me. You will apologize to Alyssa and be on your way" Godric all but orders him, his voice still sounding like he's talking about the weather.

Jakob turns to face me slowly, his face strained. "Miss Alyssa, I have wronged you. I hope you accept my most sincere apology" He says, his voice as strained as his face is.

I nod briskly and he is gone a second later "Thanks, sweetie" I smile and lean over the bar to give Godric a quick kiss.

"Sweetie, is it?" Eric laughs, having approached at some point.

I stick my tongue out at the Viking, though I peek at Godric to make sure he isn't offended by the pet name. His eyes twinkle at me so I know I haven't bothered him, which is good.

"Sookie, might I ask you a personal question?" Godric asks, turning to the blond.  
She seems a little apprehensive but nods anyway "Go ahead" she drawls.

"Your gift, telepathy, is it?" Godric asks, though I'm pretty sure he knows already.

"Yes, did Bill tell you that before he left?" Sookie asked, her eyebrows coming together.

"He mentioned it to Eric before leaving, yes. Or, I suppose, my child got it out of him" Godric says, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Where did you come by this gift?"

Sookie bites her lip and shrugs "I was born with it."

I start to wonder if this has something to do with our conversation earlier. If her mother died giving birth to her, maybe we got our gifts the same way.

"And your mother, is she living?" Godric asks bluntly. I give him an alarmed look. You don't just _ask_ someone whether or not their mom is alive.

"No, both my parent's died in a car crash when I was little. What does that have to do with my gift? Do you think it had something to do with my parent's death?" Sookie demands.

"No, no, that is not what I was wondering. Just covering all possible options. So you do not know why you are telepathic?" Godric questions her.

"Not a clue. No one in my family has it" Sookie shrugged.

Godric nods to himself and then turns to me. "I am going to attempt to contact someone who might be able to help us determine what it is you both are. Since I believe it is safe to say you aren't wholly human" Godric picks up my hand and places a delicate kiss on it before zooming away.

I flush and busy myself with cleaning up the bar while I have a moment. I may also eavesdrop on Eric and Sookie while I'm at it.

"So, Sookie, what brings you to Fangtasia? Decided to yield to me already?" Eric teases her.

"Ugh, Eric, no. Godric said it would be good if I spent a few nights here since you're supposed to be protecting me" I can practically hear Sookie roll her eyes.

"I can protect you while doing other, more fun things to you too" Eric assures her, his voice pure sex.  
Even I can't say that his offer didn't sound tempting, though I was definitely more than happy with Godric. But if I was Sookie…

"You're such a pig" Sookie huffed, though I notice she doesn't make a move to leave.

"Mm, you're cute when you're annoyed" He goads her.

Sookie fumed in her seat "Alyssa, you know I'm telepathic. But Godric said he thought the queen was after you, not me?" Soookie asks me, letting the question trail off.

"I can move stuff with my mind. Nothing I couldn't really pick up anyway, but it enabled my laziness" I joke, noticing her not so smooth change of subject.

"That's so cool. Will you show me?" She perks up in her seat.

I shrug and pick up her glass of gin as I continue to polish the bar. She giggles and snatches the glass out of the air and takes a drink. "Now that's handy!" She laughs.

I give her another shrug "Sometimes. I can control it a lot better than I used to be able to."

The three of us fall into an easy conversation interrupted only by Eric's innuendos whenever he can manage to squeeze them in. Which is pretty often, the man is talented.

Godric finds us when it's nearly closing time. "I have arranged a meeting. Niall will be here within the hour. Eric, if we could shut down early" Godric requests, raising his eyebrow at his child.

Eric nods and goes about kicking everyone out while Sookie and I give each other confused looks.  
"Who's Niall Godric?" I ask finally.

"Niall is a Fae, the prince of the sky Fae to be exact. If anyone will have insight into what you both are, it will be him" Godric tells us.

"He's a fairy?" Sookie giggles, and I can't help but laugh a little bit too.

Godric gives us a very serious look. "The Fae are a very powerful race, especially Niall. We were at war with them for a very long time before it was ended" Godric informs us.

Sookie and I contain our laughter and as the bar empties out, we move to two of the leather benches towards the back of the club while we wait. It doesn't take long before we hear a slight popping noise. Godric and Eric are on their feet in an instant, fangs out. Sookie and I, being humans and therefore slower, stand up a moment later and turn to get a look at the fairy prince.

He is an older man, I would guess, with snowy white hair that is anything but tame. He is wearing a very expensive looking suit and it makes him look like quite the gentleman. Overall, I don't get the feeling of a big and powerful fairy prince. More of the kindly grandfather that sips tea and tells his grandkids great stories.

He makes his way over to us and looks Sookie and I over. "Sookie Stackhouse" He greets her, and for a moment I am offended, then he continues "My great-granddaughter."

"Excuse me?" Sookie exclaims. Everyone is shocked, even Godric looks like he had no idea.

"You are my great-granddaughter. This is why you are telepathic my dear" He explains, seating himself in one of the plush chairs near Sookie.

"But…what? How?" She sputters.

"My son, Fintan, fell in love with your grandmother. Her husband was unable to produce children. Fintan promised her children and thus your father was born. I wished to make this known to you sooner, but Fintan forbade me from meeting you, for your safety. He has died recently, allowing this meeting today" Niall explained.

"Gran would never cheat!" Sookie shakes her head.  
"Ask your grandmother, I am sure she will tell you the same thing I have told you" Niall assured her.

Sookie gaped at him for a moment before shaking her head.  
"And Alyssa, Niall?" Godric prompts after a moment.

Niall turned his eyes to me and studied me for a moment. "She is of the underworld. If you would allow me some of your blood, child, perhaps I can see from whom you were begotten" Niall states.

"The _underworld?_ Like, you're saying I'm from _hell?_" So maybe I am freaking out a little bit. But that's a pretty big thing to just spring on someone!

"You, yourself are not from the underworld. Your father most likely was, or perhaps a grandfather. Though I do not think that is likely" Niall mused to himself "Your blood will tell us more."

I look over at Godric, wondering if this is a good idea. His expression is carefully blank, though his eyes are a bit wider than normal. He notices me looking at him and offers me a small smile, reaching out for my hand.

I nod in turn to Niall. "How do you want to do this?" I ask.

"A knife would suit, I do not need much, you needn't fear" Niall assures me.

I bite my lip. I just don't know if I can bring myself to draw my own blood. I just don't have that high of a pain tolerance. "I think someone's going to have to do this for me" I say, my voice a little shaky.

"We needn't use a knife if it makes you uncomfortable, little one. If you prefer, I will cut your finger for you" Godric offers.

I gulp and nod because in some twisted way that seems so much better than a knife. Godric's fangs click out and he picks up my index finger. He keeps his eyes on mine as he runs the tip of my finger across his fang. I see blood swell up and it hurts a lot less than I thought it would. Godric removes my finger from his mouth and his fangs slide away, showing a great amount of control. I hold my hand out to Niall and he swipes his finger across mine. Godric pulls my hand back and licks across the cut. When I am given my hand back, there is no cut left.

Niall rubs the blood between his thumb and index finger. His hand lights up and the blood reacts in a strange but beautiful way. It's as if his light picks it up and it hovers between his fingers in a tiny ball. The ball of blood and light swirls black and crackles as if on fire, what looks like blue sparks dance over the surface for a second before the light dissipates. His hands are free of blood.

"If you have a pen and paper, I will give you a way to contact who I believe is your father, if not one of his relatives. You are most definitely his direct child" Niall tells me, his eyes meeting mine.

I take a shaky breath. "So my mom cheated on my dad then?" Though it is a depressing thing to hear, this is probably the most believable news I've heard since Niall got here. My dad was kind of a dick growing up.

Godric fetches a pen and paper. While he gets the information from Niall, Eric gives Sookie a smile. "On the bright side, Sophie-Ann won't dare to try and take you when she hears about this" Eric says.

Niall stops midsentence and turns to face Eric. "Who is trying to take my great granddaughter?" His voice is more menacing than I thought he was capable of.

"The Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann. Or, she was" Eric chuckles to himself.

"Why does it matter that I'm related to Niall?" Sookie asks, puzzlement clear on her face.

"This Sophie-Ann would not dare risk offending me, for fear of starting another war. If she did, it is likely the vampire authority would tear her apart to appease me" Niall states, his voice dark.

"Oh…Well that's uh… good to know" Sookie says uncomfortably.  
"Sookie, I would like to visit you after this. Would that be acceptable to you? I would like to be a part of your life, if you will let me" Niall's voice does a 180 and he sounds like someone's little old grandfather again.

"I think that would be…acceptable. Gran would probably want to meet you too" Sookie offers him a tired smile.

"Northman, I must go. Make sure my granddaughter gets to her home safely" Niall orders before popping out of the club.

"You heard him, let's get you home Sookie" Eric's voice is warm as he offers her his hand.  
Sookie takes it like she's waiting for him to make some sort of sexual comment. It comes as they reach the door. "Perhaps you would also like me to make sure you change safely?"

"God Eric, no." Sookie huffs.

I can't help but laugh. After everything we've found out tonight, Eric is still Eric. It's oddly comforting.

"Little one, you are tired. We will put off exchanging blood for a few nights, yes? I will attempt to contact the number Niall provided me with before sunrise. Hopefully we will be able to meet this relative of yours tomorrow evening" Godric pulls me to my feet.

I nod, realizing now that he said it, that I am absolutely beat. Finding out you are from the underworld is pretty big news to take it. Godric tucks me under his arm and I pick up my pumps from where I kicked them off before Niall arrived.

When we reach my apartment, I change quickly and Godric sees me into my bed. He gives me a light kiss and strokes my arm. "I know this is a lot to take in, my love. You are bearing it exceptionally well" He praises.

"Godric, do you mind that my dad's a demon? Doesn't that make me evil?" I ask him drowsily.

"I would love you no matter what you are. You are _not_ evil, my dear" Godric tells me, kissing my forehead. "Now sleep, and dream pleasantly."  
I give him a tired nod and curl up on my side. I feel Godric's hand run from my shoulder to my hip and if this bed wasn't so comfy and I wasn't so tired, I might have reacted with more than a pleased hum.

I hear my apartment door close and drift to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally managed to finish this chapter! I'm curious, what do you guys think Alyssa looks like? anyone who sends me a picture/drawing or a link to said photograph or drawing gets a super awesome surprise! I don't care where you find it, or where it came from. I just want to see what you think. So if Google images leads you to what you think Alyssa is like, then great! Deviant Art is also a good site. I'm also working on a drawing of her myself, and I'll post that to my page when it's finished. I'm just curious! **

I am just starting to get dressed when I hear a knock at my door. I blink in confusion and peak out my bedroom window. I was running behind on getting ready for the night since I spent most of my afternoon working on and consequently finishing my painting of Eric and Pam. I throw my robe on over the bra and panties I manage to grab and run to the door. I admit, my kimono style robe is a bit revealing. It's black silk and barely covers my bottom, though the lace edging is a good two inches long. I wrench the door open and smile shyly at Godric.

His eyes darken and take me in. I flush under his heated gaze. After a moment he takes a step towards me and raises a hand to the side of my face. His mouth is on mine a second later and I hum happily into his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me flush against his body. His tongue runs along my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him. I groan as his tongue explores my mouth. His hands grip my waist and he leads me backwards, never letting more than a few centimeters of space between us. My back hits my bedroom door and he growls as his hand fumbles with the door handle. My hands run down his chest and over the thin fabric of his shirt. I feel the door swing out behind me and his hands grasp my thighs as he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his hips and wiggle against him. His mouth leaves mine, trailing along my jaw and down my neck. His hand fists in my hair, tugging my head back so he can reach more of my neck. I whimper and clutch at his shoulders. One hand stays under my thighs, supporting me while the other travels up my side. His hands caress my breasts through my bra and I arch into his hands. I notice him start moving and squeal when we fall backwards. My back hits my mattress and I gasp.

Godric stands up and pulls his shirt off. I admire his chest as he discards his shirt and the way his muscles ripple under his pale skin. His hands travel up my thighs and over my stomach. I try and slow my breathing which has become slightly erratic but it's hard with his hands running over me. He gets to the tie in my robe and pulls the knot out. He flings the sides open and groans at seeing me in only a bra and panties. I tug his pants down and notice once again that he doesn't wear underwear. I also notice that he is most definitely ready to go. I feel as if I'm going to soak through my panties, if I haven't already, at the sight of him naked in front of me. His hand reaches behind my back to undo my bra and I arch up to help him. The bra is gone a second later, replaced by his hands. His thumbs run over my swollen nipples before he dips down and takes one into his mouth. He continues his ministrations on my other breast with one hand while the other hand travels down to my underwear. He presses his fingers against my center through the fabric and I moan. My hands grip his hair, keeping him against me and I wiggle my hips, hoping he'll get the point since I've been reduced to gasps and moans at this point. Slowly he edges my panties off. He pulls back from my breast, which makes me whimper since he's barely touching me anymore. His hands travel up my thighs, making me spread my legs even wider for him. He pushes two fingers into me while his other hand grips my hips. I move my hips in time with his fingers and he adds a third, making sure I am ready for him.

"Godric, I…I'm really close. Please, I want you inside of me" I beg him, bucking my hips into his hand.

"As you wish, little one" He smiles, his voice deep and gravelly.

I watch as he positions himself at my entrance and slowly pushes into me. I gasp and pull him down so I can kiss him. When he is completely inside, I wrap my legs tightly around his waist. His hand travels up my body and grips the back of my neck, lifting my head slightly as he kisses me. He picks up the pace and I moan into his mouth, urging him on. His other hand travels between us to stroke my clit.

"Oh god. Godric, don't stop" I moan, feeling my release coil in the pit of my stomach.

Godric groans and trails kisses down my neck. His fangs scrape my skin and I tilt my head to give him better access.

Godric thrusts become erratic as he gets close to the edge and he growls into my neck. His fingers rub hard against my clit and I fall over the edge, moaning his name and writing underneath him. Godric is only a second behind me. He slows down after a moment and pulls back a little to look at me. I lean up and peck his lips. I wiggle against him teasingly and he growls, going hard in an instant.  
"Really?" I blink at him, surprised. I mean, I had been with men who had great stamina and only took like, ten minutes to recover. But I had never heard of a man being ready to go right away.

Godric laughs "vampires in general have a high recovery time, the older we are, the faster" he kisses my neck.

"Mm, you can bite me if you want to" I offer him. Having realized how closely linked blood and sex was, I had thought Godric would have bitten me the first time.

"And you will take some of my blood. To continue our bond" Godric offers, exposing his neck.

"I don't have fangs" I smile at him.

He moves his hips slightly and I gasp at the feeling. "Would you prefer I open a cut myself then?" He asks.  
I bite my lip and nod, running my hands down his chest. Godric catches my eyes and holds them and he brings his hand up to his neck and draws his nails across the soft flesh. I am shocked when a line of scarlet follows his finger. He leans down to my neck and runs his tongue along my shoulder. I groan before I latch onto the cut, lapping at the blood. Godric moves slowly inside of me and I feel his fangs pierce my skin. My hand grips his neck, holding him to me and my other hand travels up and down his back. Every pull he takes nudges me closer to the edge. He quickly sets a faster pace that has me moaning into his shoulder. One hand travels to my breast and he runs his fingers over my nipple. He pinches it, not hard enough to hurt, just enough for it to send a wave of pleasure straight to my core. My hands scrape up and down his back as I get closer to the edge. His tongue passes over the bite on my shoulder and I realize that he has stopped bleeding also.

He kisses me, hard and I taste his blood and mine mix together. It feels like something explodes inside of me and I am suddenly hyper aware of him. The feeling makes me climax. Godric gives a final thrust and roars my name as his orgasm hits him.

Godric pulls himself off of me and moves further up on the bed. A moment later he pulls me up after him. I prop myself up on the pillow, still in a bit of a daze. Godric sends me an amused smile before he scoots down the bed until he can lay his head on my stomach, his arm draped over my hip.

I can sense him, barely there in the back of my mind. It is a strange feeling but I like it. It feels as if Godric is a part of me, and I him. That seems right to me, like it has always been meant to happen.

"I can feel your emotions, a little bit." I say in wonder as I run my hands through his short hair.

He emits something like a purr which makes me smile goofily. His fingers draw patterns on my hip. "That is our bond forming. It will be stronger the next time we exchange blood."

"Wow" I murmur, staring at the ceiling. I feel like I could lay in bed with him forever. But slowly the world comes filtering back to me and I sigh. "So, did you hear anything about my father?" I ask after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I was able to get in contact with an underling of his. I have been told he will contact us as soon as he is able" Godric tells me.  
He turns his face up to look at me, his chin resting on my stomach. I smile down at him and stroke his face, memorizing each detail. I shiver slightly, Godric's cold skin mixed with the cool air hitting my naked body which was covered in sweat thanks to our previous activities, has me chilly. Godric kneels and picks me up. He pulls down the blankets and deposits me on the bed before crawling in beside me. He tucks us in and pulls me close to him. I kiss his chest and curl into his side.

We relax on the bed until a faint buzzing reaches my ears. Godric hears it too, of course and sighs. He slowly disentangles from me and pads over to where his pants were discarded. I watch as he walks across the room, admiring the muscles in his back and the sculpted curve of his ass. He looks over his shoulder at me and catches me staring. I blush slightly and he winks at me as he picks up his phone.

"Hello?" His voice is carefully blank, if I couldn't sense the mild curiosity in him, he would have sounded bored. There is a moment of silence as he listens to whomever is calling. "Yes. That would be acceptable. We will be there in twenty minutes" Godric says before snapping the phone shut. When he turns to face me his eyes are slightly wide and a small smile plays at the edge of his lips.

"That was an underling of your suspected father. He is available tonight to meet you. I am told he is waiting for us at a small coffee shop a few blocks down. Is this acceptable to you, little one?" he asks and I know if I chicken out Godric will call back the potential demon and tell him tough luck, we aren't coming. But I don't. I nod at him and bite my lip nervously.

I slide out of the warm sheets and head towards my closet. Godric's growl stops me in my tracks and I turn to find him ogling me. How the tables have turned. I grin at him and sway my hips as I walk. When I reach the closet I throw it open, cock my hip and run a hand through my hair. Godric approaches after a moment and runs his hand down my spine. "What do I wear?" I wonder out loud.

I eventually decide on a red loose dress and a wide belt. Since its night time and therefore a bit chilly, I throw on some black tights. I put some make up on since I hadn't gotten to that part of getting ready earlier. I put in some earrings and turn to look at Godric. He is lounging on my bed, watching me. He doesn't look bored, which is good. Just mildly interested.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask as I perch on the edge of the bed.

"How the beauty routines of women have changed through my existence" Godric hums, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh?" I ask, leaning into his touch "why don't you tell me about it on the way to the coffee shop?"

Godric agrees and leads me out of the apartment. We slide into his car and Godric speeds down the street. The coffee shop is small and pretty much deserted. Godric finds a parking spot at the end of the street and we walk slowly towards the shop. It's one I've never been to, in the opposite direction of school and my old work. But it looks like it could be cute. I peek through the windows and try and see if I can spot my father before we enter.

It could potentially be any of them but only one looks like what you would think a demon in human form might look like…if they have a non-human looking form. Who knew, really? He is sitting at a booth in the back corner of the store, sipping what I guess is coffee. No other people sit within several feet of him, giving him complete privacy though he doesn't _look_ terribly intimidating. Probably in the same way Godric doesn't _look_ terribly old.

Godric squeezes my hand and I smile a shaky smile at him and take a deep breath. Godric gives me a more confident smile than mine, probably sensing my nerves and pushes the door open. I steel myself against the butterflies in my stomach and push the door open.

**What do you think her father looks like? or how do you think he will act? Let me know, and again, a little surprise will be yours!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I know this has taken me an unaccustomed amount of time. I hope you aren't mad at me! I noticed a few mistakes in the last chapter so sorry... This proves my need of a beta! Yeah so this chapter introduces her mysterious dad and builds up to future events!**

**Read, enjoy, review! **

We make our way back to the booth that my father sits at. Many of the people turn to stare at us curiously as we walk into the empty area surrounding him. As we walk I take him in. We do look alike, sort of. His hair is the same shade as mine, almost completely black. It waves around his face and brushes his shoulders. His eyes are deep set and I have a hard time detecting their colour. I come to the conclusion that they are just black. He has a wide brow and a strong, straight nose, his chin is prominent and his jaw sculpted. His lips are thin, and bow shaped. At first glance I think his skin is tan but as we get closer I realize it's a strange brownish gray, a skin tone I've never seen on a person. He seems like he is tall, though he doesn't stand as we approach, and relatively thin. He is wearing a white shirt under an expensive looking suit jacket and ripped jeans. I would peg him at about 25 or 26, if I had to guess.

At first glance he appears relatively attractive and unassuming, like he wouldn't be much of a threat. But I suspect he seems this way the same way Godric seems like a young man.

When we reach his table, we stand awkwardly, regarding the man before us as he regards us.

"Have a seat. Would you like some coffee? Tea perhaps? A true blood for your vampire friend?" His voice is a deep rumble and has a strange accent to it.

I slide into the booth and Godric follows, catching my hand in his. "I don't want anything, thank you" I tell him, glancing at Godric. I have no idea how to act in this situation.

"I too am fine. My name is Godric, I was speaking with one of your underlings" Godric introduces curtly.

"Yes, yes, I know who you are vampire. And I find your presence unnecessary in this instant. You have seen my child safely here and now you will leave us" This man who is supposed to be my father rumbles.

Godric's fangs click out "I will not leave Alyssa in the hands of a stranger" He growls.

"Save it vampire. Your posturing is useless. You will do as I say or you will suffer the consequences" The man growls back, his hand clenching on the table.

"No. I want Godric to stay. If you make Godric leave, then I'll be leaving as well" I tell him. There is no way I'm sitting here in the middle of the night talking to a demon who says he's my father.

He gives me a considering look and purses his lips. "That is the only way you will speak with me?"

I nod stiffly, clutching Godric's hand for dear life.

The man sighs and glares at Godric "You may remain then, vampire. But do not show your fangs at me again or you will find yourself without them."

Godric glares back for a moment longer but with a glance at me, his fangs slide away.

"My name is Dantalion, my child. Had I known you were mine I would have made myself known to you much sooner" He tells me, his dark eyes searching mine.

"My mother cheated on my father with you?" I ask him. It's not an unlikely situation, to be honest, my father is an asshole. But it's not something you grow up considering.

"Yes. I watched your mother for a very long time before she found me out. She did not know what I was. We were…in love, you might say. One day she came to me and told me it had to end. When I asked her for a reason, she said she was pregnant. Conception between a demon and a human is rare. She said it was her husbands and I did not question her. It is…frowned upon among demons to spend so much time with a human" Dantalion explains, his eyes never leaving mine.

I don't know how to respond to this. I nod to him while I think, trying to sort out all of this new information.

"I do hope you will allow me to be a part of your life, my child. You are the only child I am able to claim as my own" Dantalion says and there is something in his voice that makes me give him a small smile.

"Do you have other children?" I ask him, confused by his wording.

"It is possible. Among demons, sexual relationships are common and loose. It is not uncommon for a female demon to have offspring without knowledge of whom the father is" Dantalion explains.

I hum in response, wondering what that could possibly be like. If I was going to have a child, I'd definitely want to know who the father was.

"It is because of this that I would like to know you, Alyssa."

"What do you want to know?" I ask him, suddenly nervous again.  
Godric's thumb strokes my hand and I lean into him slightly. Dantalion's eyes seem to catch everything and they narrow slightly. "Why don't we start with your relationship with this vampire" His voice practically becomes a growl. His apparent anger at my relationship sets me on edge.

"Now hold on just one second. We just met you. You don't know Godric. So don't get all growly and upset that I'm in a relationship with him. And besides! I'm a grown woman. I don't care who you are, you don't get to be upset about who I am seeing" I exclaim, suddenly on the defensive.

From the corner of my eye I see Godric is fighting a smile. Dantalion looks slightly taken aback by my outburst.

"I… apologize, my dear Alyssa" Dantalion apologizes, folding his hands together.

I give him a curt nod and purse my lips. After an awkward moment of silence Dantalion brings up another question and we fall into discussing my life. I try and ask him about what his life is like but he brushes the questions off or changes the subject. For now, I let it go.

We eventually call it a night and Godric walks me back to my apartment. We spend the last hour or so before he has to leave cuddled on my couch. I am glad that he doesn't expect anything of me after all that has happened.

Godric leaves and I end up sleeping until two in the afternoon. I get ready hastily, remembering that we are setting up for the gallery today and I am already late.

I collect the pieces I have around my apartment and rush over to the school to pick up the ones I have left there. When I finally get to the gallery, a large stone building with big windows, most of the other students have already set up. I find my space along the plain white walls and go about hanging up my art. A few of the students walk through the room, observing the art and making hushed comments to each other.

They stop in front of mine and look over my pieces as I watch them nervously. I haven't made friends with this particular group of students, and with good reason. They are the stereotypical wealthy art students, full of pomp and entitlement.  
"Oh my god. Is that that vampire from the tv?" One of them gasps, glancing at her friends.

They exchange glances and look to me for confirmation. I shrug at them "Yeah that's Eric, he owns Fangtasia."

"You _know_ him? Does he know you made that?" One of them gapes at me.

"I don't know, he might know" I shrug again, crossing my arms.

"He looks so mean!" One of the other girls giggles.

"He wasn't particularly happy with me at that moment" I chuckle to myself.

"What did you do?" The boy with them asks. It's sad that I have no idea what his name is.

"Complained about cleaning up. I'm a bartender at Fangtasia" I supply. I hope that these aren't the types of questions that I get at the exhibit. If this is what I thought people would focus on, I would have left this painting out.

They gush at me about working at Fangtasia, firing a million questions at me. It seems as if I've made some new friends. They have all wanted to go to the vampire bar but were too scared of going. I'm suddenly very cool in their eyes, and brave. When they finally move off to look at the other artwork they are still whispering to themselves about my painting. I shake my head and heave a sigh. As soon as I am finished setting up, I gather my things and make a hasty exit. The exhibit isn't for another two days but our professors will be spending the coming day marking our work. Nerves settle in the pit of my stomach at the thought of the professors I have had this year criticizing my painting.

Nighttime comes slowly and by the time I hear a knock at my door I am practically buzzing with impatience. I throw the door open and give Godric a wide smile. He laughs lightly and pulls me into his arms.  
"I missed you" I whisper into his shoulder, knowing he'll hear me anyway.

"And I you, little one" Godric tells me, hand running through my hair.

"This whole waiting thing sucks" I grumble, leading him into my apartment.

"I agree, my love. If it agreeable to you, I would very much like you to see where I live. You may sleep there as well, if you would like" Godric offers, his tone almost shy.

"I can spend the night at your house?" I squeal at him.

Godric breaks out into a smile and nods. I give him a deep kiss and rush into my bedroom, he calls after me, asking where I am going. I tell him I have to pack an overnight bag and set about throwing pajamas and clothes for tomorrow into a bag. When I am ready, we make our way to Godric's car. I can't keep the smile off of my face during the ride and it only occurs to me as we pull up in front of a small house that I have to tell Godric about my exhibition.

"Godric… My end of the year exhibition is tomorrow and it'll run from six until ten…If you want to come. I mean you don't have to, if you don't want to" I bite my lip and glance up at him.

"My love, of course I wish to see your exhibit" Godric says, helping me out of the car.

I beam at him and take a look at the house in front of me.

The front yard is well kept and a few bushes line the front walkway. It is a one story house with pristine white siding. Although it looks very nice I am struck by how normal it is. We are on a street full of houses that look exactly like the one we stand in front of.  
"Don't get me wrong, Godric, this house is cute, and I don't know what I would have done If you lived in a mansion, but this seems so…_normal_." I laugh.

Godric gives me a small smile. "You will see, little one. Besides, sometimes the best way to go undetected is to look as normal as possible."

"Yeah but Godric, you guys don't have to hide anymore. Everyone knows about vampires" I say, wondering if it's a deep seated instinct to want to hide his presence from humans.

"Laws may say that we are citizens but there are still people who wish we did not exist. I have learned that it is usually best to err on the side of caution" Godric tells me as he takes my hand and leads me up the front walk of his house. He gives me a shy smile as he unlocks the door and opens it for me.

I step into his home and take a curious look around.


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for the wait guys! But here it is. Kind of a fluff chapter but I'm setting things up for the next few chapters so don't worry! **

Godric's house looks completely different on the inside. The living room consisted of modern looking couches and chairs arranged around each other. There was a fireplace on one wall with two bookshelves full of books on either side and in front of it was a plush white rug. A glass coffee table took up the centre of the room. Beyond that the kitchen which looked better stocked than I would have thought. There was a place that looked like it was intended to be a dining area but instead had been turned into a small office complete with storage cabinets lining the walls and a very fancy looking computer with a huge monitor. A hall led out of the kitchen and split into three, to the right looped back to the living room, straight ahead was a hallway and to my left was a set of stairs. I go down the hallway, deciding to save the basement for last and peek into the open doors as I go. There is a very big bathroom done all in whites and blues with a huge tub that looks like could fit four people easily. There is also what looks like a library which I assume used to be two rooms since it stretches what was left of the front of the house and has two doors. Bookshelves line the walls along with display cases here and there. There are four very comfortable looking recliners placed around the room. The wood is all very dark and the walls that you can see are painted a warm gold color. Across the hall is the last room, a laundry room with a very expensive looking washer and dryer and several cabinets opposite them.

I smile at Godric as I walk back down the hall and he smiles back at me. I begin walking down the stairs which curve around the corner. At the bottom is a door that doesn't really fit with the rest of the house. It is made of a heavy steel. There is no doorknob on it and a small control panel is on the wall beside it.

"This is the entry way to where I spend my days, you must understand that I have to ensure it is completely safe" Godric explains as he types at the keyboard. "I will give you the password and put you into the system before we rest in the morning" Godric offers as he presses his thumb to a small pad. The system beeps at him and the door slides open. Beyond the small bit of light that reaches past the doorway, I can't see anything. Godric takes my hand and leads me in. As soon as we step through the threshold lights flicker on and the door slides shut after us.

It is like we have entered another house.

The door opens into a small living area with a big tv mounted on the wall and a love seat and two recliners facing it. The carpet is so soft that I can't help digging my toes into it as I walk. There is a small room with a fridge, microwave and counters. I try not to think of what that fridge is full of. A hallway leads to four bedrooms each with their own bathroom, all done up in a completely different style than the others. I decide the basement is definitely bigger than the house above and wonder what the house looked like before Godric moved in.

After I have finally finished looking through Godric's house he puts me into his computer and makes me try getting in and out of the basement several times before he is satisfied.

My stomach growls not soon after so he leads me back upstairs to find some food. I decide to just have some fruit and go about chopping up strawberries and a banana. I find some mango slices too and add them to my bowl. Satisfied, I turn around and smile at Godric who has been watching me the entire time. He smiles back and mimics how I am leaning against the counter. I throw him a wink and take a bite of a piece of mango. His stare begins to make me feel self-conscious.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, because in a normal situation, that would be polite. It doesn't occur to me that I sound like I am offering until I have already asked.

Godric's eyes darken a little bit and he hums low in his throat. I give him an innocent smile and pop a piece of strawberry into my mouth. He pushes off the counter and slowly makes his way across the kitchen. I swallow the food in my mouth nervously and my tongue darts out to clean the juice off of my lips. Godric's eyes follow the movement with an intense gaze. He doesn't stop until there is barely a centimetre of space between us. He places his hands on the counter on either side of me, making any escape possible. I blink wide eyes at him, trying to remember to keep breathing. It's not that Godric scares me, as predatory as his eyes are right now. I know he would never hurt me. But being so close to him while he is giving me that look is an intense turn on. I know he can tell I am turned on, and I don't need to check the newly formed bond to see that he is turned on also. I place my bowl of fruit on the counter and run my hands up his arms and across his shoulders. His eyes bore into mine and I can't look away. Slowly he leans in close and kisses me. I sigh into his mouth, my hands pressing against the back of his neck to hold him to me. His hands grip my waist and he closes the space between us. I can feel how much he wants me as he presses against me. I wiggle against him a little bit and he growls. His hands dip down to my thighs and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and the feeling of him pressed against my centre makes me groan. He deposits me on top of the counter and his mouth moves across my jaw line and down my neck. I hear his fangs slide out and scrape against the skin of my neck. I tilt my head back to give him more access. He continues to nip and suck at my neck as his hands slip under the hem of my t-shirt and tug it up. I don't think I'll ever get over how good his hands feel against my bare skin, I think as his hands brush along my sides. He pulls away long enough to take my shirt off and his, which for Godric, isn't very long. His hands unhook my bra as I tug at the button of his pants. My bra falls off and he moves to help me with his pants and then mine. He cups my breasts and trails kisses down my body until he reaches one of my nipples. I moan as he sucks on one nipple and his hand massages my other breast. I squirm against him, convinced I have soaked through my panties by now. Godrics free hand trails down my front and between my legs. He strokes and rubs at me through the fabric of my panties and as amazing as it feels, it just isn't enough.

"Godric, please" I moan.

Godric growls against me and brings his mouth up to kiss me hard. He tugs my panties off in a quick movement and slips a finger inside me.  
"Is this what you want, my love?" He growls into my mouth.

I moan and buck my hips into his hand as he adds another finger. "More" I gasp, trying to catch my breath.

Godric trails his mouth down to my neck and nibbles at the skin under my jaw. My hand brushes along his chest and across his abs. my hand wraps around him and I start to stroke him in time with his hands Godric groans into my neck, his hips moving into my hand. Knowing he wants me as much as I want him right now is satisfying but completely beside the point. After a few moments his free hand wraps around my wrist and pulls my hand away. "Not fair" I pant. Godric gives a breathy laugh and pulls his hands away. I whimper at the loss and open my mouth to ask him what on earth made him stop. Before I can though, he pulls me off the counter and turns me around. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what he has in mind so I bend over a bit and place my hands on the counter. I feel his hand caress my butt and wiggle at him. His arm wraps around my waist and starts stroking my clit while he positions himself at my entrance. He pushes into me slowly, too slowly for my taste and I move my hips to try and get him to move. He does after a moment and it doesn't take long for him to set a fast pace. All I can manage to do is pant and moan, meeting him at each thrust. One hand keeps at my clit, stroking and circling it and the other finds my breast and massages it and rubbing against my nipple by turns. It doesn't take long for me to feel my release building in the pit of my stomach. My orgasm hits me a moment later and I scream Godric's name. He keeps going, picking up the pace to an impossible speed. I hardly have any time to come down from my first orgasm before I feel a second building. Godric kisses along my shoulder and I breathe out that he can bite me, tilting my head so he can have more room. Godric pulls his hand away from my clit and breast, one hand wraps around my waist, holding me in place as he pounds into me. The other disappears behind me for a moment only to be presented in front of me with blood oozing from puncture marks. I don't pause to think how other people might find that a turn off, as I clamp my lips down around the cut. His fangs pierce the skin of my neck at the same time and we orgasm at the same time. It's the most powerful orgasm I've ever experienced. My eyes roll back into my head and we thrust wildly at each other as we ride it out. We eventually slow down though everywhere our skin touches feels like it is on fire. He pulls out of me and we both sink to the floor, all will to move lost.

Godric leans against the counter door taking big unnecessary breaths. He pulls me into his lap and I rest my head against his shoulder, completely spent. I concentrate, for a few minutes, on my breathing which is erratic to say the least. When I can finally breathe normally again I turn my attention to the bond that has become very _present_ since our last exchange. It's like cord that I can feel stretched between me and Godric though I can't quite say where it's rooted. I tentatively touch it, trying to see what will happen and am rewarded with an eruption of sheer happiness. I can't keep the goofy grin off my face as I turn my head to look up at my vampire.

"That's amazing" I hum, planting a kiss on his cheek.

He gives me a serene smile "It is, my love."

Curiously, I mentally gather my happiness and send it through the cord that connects me to Godric. A purr erupts in Godric's chest and he squeezes me tightly against him.

Eventually, Godric carries us down the stairs and into the living room. He deposits me on the love seat and disappears for a moment. He return wearing white loose fitting cotton pants and hands me my bag of clothes and a white t-shirt I am assuming is his.

"You can wear your own clothes if you would be more comfortable" Godric says, offering me both the shirt and the bag. I slip the shirt on since I can't resist the opportunity to wear his shirt and riffle through my bag in search of underwear. I pull a pair of panties on and open my arms to Godric. He gives me a warm smile and pulls a blanket off of the back of the couch.

"Would you like to watch a movie, little one?" He asks, nodding towards the cabinets under the TV.I gather all the energy I have and shuffle over to them. They are lined with what looks like hundreds of DVDs. I take my time scanning through them and my eyes fall on the fox and the hound. It's my all-time favourite Disney movie but I am shocked that Godric has it among his collection. I can't picture him watching it. Nevertheless I pull it off the shelf and hand it to Godric. He chuckles at my choice but moves to put it in. While he works I flop back onto the couch, envying the vampires easy grace, and curl up under the blanket. Godric sets the movie to playing and approaches me. He stops at the edge of the couch and looks down at me with an amused expression. I've turned the blanket into a cocoon and smile at him happily.

"Do you intend to share the blanket with me, my love?" He hums.

I pretend to think for a moment "Maybe. You have to know the password though" I tell him.

Godric smirks at me "I could simply take the blanket."  
I scowl at him "That wouldn't be very nice."

Godric sighs as if he is extremely put out. A mischievous glint works its way into his eyes and he regards me thoughtfully. Godric leans down, placing his hands on either side of my head. His lips brush lightly over mine and my eyes flutter closed.  
"Will that suffice as a password?" He breathes.

I shake my head silently. Godric presses his mouth firmly against mine, a hand going into my hair. "And this?" He questions.  
Again I shake my head, liking where this is going. Godrics tongue swipes across my lips and I open my mouth to let him in. His tongue explores my mouth and his other hand cups my cheek "Will that suffice?" His voice is barely a whisper.

I shrug and kiss him again. I can't resist wrestling my arms free of the blankets and wrapping them around his neck. Godric smiles against my lips and pulls back, snatching the blanket from me in the process.

I gasp and pout at him, making a show of shivering. Godric chuckles and settles himself onto the couch beside me. He throws the blanket over us and I snuggle into his side.

We watch the fox and the hound play in relative silence and I end up falling asleep somewhere in there. I wake up again, long enough the feel Godric pick me up and carry me down the hall. I wake up again sometime later as Godric crawls into the bed with me. I groan and curl into his side before drifting off again. I could really get used to spending every night with him like this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright! So here's another chapter. We're still setting up for things. I've been meaning to add a little bit of action but it didn't end up working its way into this chapter. But I hope you like it anyway! Read, Enjoy, and review!**

**You also may have noticed that the cover photo for the story has changed. This is a portrait that was done by MrsSage and posted to her deviant art account. This is amazingly accurate to how I pictured Alyssa and I am unbelievably happy that this was done! Isn't it great!?**

I wake up in the late afternoon and make myself breakfast. When I am finished eating I shower and change into the clothes I have brought for the day. It's a surprisingly warm day so I take my drawing supplies and head into Godric's back yard. There is a lot of open space and some patio chairs but otherwise the yard is empty. If I had a yard like that, I think to myself as I settle down in one of the chairs, I would have a huge garden. I hum to myself and look around to find a good subject. Inspiration strikes me as I see a robin land on a branch at the edge of Godric's yard. I work on the sketch for an hour or so before I am brought out of the dreamlike state drawing puts me in by the sound of someone approaching.

"My dear, am I interrupting you?" Dantallions deep voice rumbles. He seems to have come out of the woods though I can't imagine why he would be back there.

He is wearing a white button up, slacks and a skinny tie that makes him look like a business man. Beside him is a huge dog, bigger than any dog I've ever seen. It looks like someone had the horrible idea to cross a great dane with a wolf, all the height of a great dane and the shape and muscle of a wolf. Its sleek black fur shines in the sun and bright eyes stare at me as they approach

"Ah, no not really" I shrug, setting my sketchbook aside, my eyes on the dog. I like dogs and they usually like me. But this dog is all kinds of intimidating. It doesn't leave Dantallion's side though, as they cross Godric's yard.

"Good, good. I have a present for you" He tells me, taking a seat in the chair beside me. I would have thought his tall frame, slightly taller than Eric, would make him awkward, but he moves with the grace of a dancer which makes me jealous. Why couldn't I have gotten that part of him?

"Oh? You didn't have to get me something" I tell him, really meaning it. I hardly know the man. Just because he's my father doesn't mean he needs to buy me presents.

"This gift is somewhat of a necessity, unfortunately" He tells me, giving me a small smile.

I return the smile curiously and wait for him to tell me what it is that he got me, and why it is a necessity. "This is Balthazar. He is a Hellhound. I want you to have him" Dantallion tells me.

My mouth falls open as I look at the huge dog laying at my father's feet. A Hellhound? First vampires, then fairies and demons and now hellhounds exist? Do any mythological creatures not exist? What are the chances that I'll just run into a unicorn next time I walk down the street?

Balthazar raises his head and looks at me. His eyes look intelligent, more so than a normal dog. He swings his head back to regard Dantallion and then turns back to me. He huffs and pulls himself up to his feet. He hardly has to take a step to reach me and, sitting down as I am, his face is level with mine. He sniffs at me and I try and keep still. I don't completely trust this huge creature, especially knowing he is a hellhound. After a moment, as if he had been considering me, he nudges my hand in an attempt to get me to pet him. I run my hand through his thick fur and regard Dantallion.

"Please tell me he isn't still a puppy" I beg, glancing back at Carden.

Dantallion chuckles, a deep throaty rumble and shakes his head as he watches the dog and I.

"And he is a necessity because?" I ask him.

"Because I was informed that you have a vampire queen who is searching for special humans. I will be having a conversation with this queen. But if she is as truly stupid as I am told, she will send someone for you anyway. Balthazar will send a clear message to all those who may have an interest in a child of mine" Dantallion's face is fierce and a little on the intimidating side.

"Why would being your child make me a target? I mean, wouldn't any half demon have the same abilities that I do?" I ask him, scratching behind Balthazar's ear. A dog is a dog after all, and Balthazar's tail starts wagging.

Dantallion sighs "I am no low level demon who torments humans on my spare time, Alyssa. There are those of my kind who would harm you out of spite to me. Or would use you against me. I _will_ protect you. Not to mention that your powers are developing. You do not know how powerful you could be" Dantallion informs me, standing up. "Your vampire will rise soon. I will send an underling of mine to you tomorrow evening in order to help you train. Is that acceptable?"

"No. I mean, I have an exhibit tomorrow" I admit to him. Balthazar's head turned, his eyes trained on the demon and rises to join him.

"An exhibit? Balthazar, you will stay with my child and protect her. Follow her commands" He tells Balthazar.

Balthazar's ears flatten and his head lowers sadly. After a moment he leaves my father's side and lays at my feet, his head on his paws.

"I'm in school to become an artist. The end of the year exhibit is tomorrow… did you…did you want to come?" I can't imagine that an art exhibit would be the most interesting thing he has on his plate, but he is my father and it seems right to ask him.

Dantallion smiles at me and nods "I would like that very much, my dear. I will be at the appropriate place tomorrow evening" He starts to walk away when I realize I have no idea what I am going to do with this creature.  
"Dantallion, wait. I live in a tiny apartment. He won't have any room" I inform him, stroking Balthazar's soft fur.

The demon stares me down, looking slightly confused "When I found you at the vampires resting place, bonded to him, I had assumed you lived here with him. It would be safest for you to stay with him" he advises.

"That's a little sudden. I've only just spent the night here" I scoff, it seems like a lot to ask him to let me move in with him. No one has tried to attack me anyway. They probably don't even know I exist. So it feels like a whole lot of precaution for no reason.

"It is something you should consider. Balthazar will be comfortable in any place he has room enough to lie down. Allow him to hunt twice a week, perhaps in this area to avoid missing pets. He will understand any commands you give him. Now I must go, my dear" Dantallion bows his head with a smile that makes him look less intimidating and strides towards the trees. He disappears before he reaches the tree line and I gasp in shock. What the actual fuck? Why can't I do that?

The sun is beginning to dip below the trees so I gather up my art supplies and look down at Balthazar. "Well, let's go inside then" I sigh.

Balthazar heaves a sigh also and pulls himself up and stretches. He pads beside me as I walk into the house. I set my art supplies on the counter and get an apple out of the fridge. It occurs to me that Balthazar might be thirsty so I search around for a bowl that matches his size. I settle on a mixing bowl and fill it with water before placing it on the ground before him. Balthazar bends his head to take a drink and froze, the hair along his back stands up and a rumble erupts in his chest. My stomach drops and I look around, wondering what has set him on edge. I hear the whoosh of Godric's door to the basement and Godric is suddenly at the top of the stairs, fangs out.

I barely manage to open my mouth to ask what on earth is going on before Balthazar launches himself at Godric. Godric snarls, a terrifying sound and tries to fight him off but Balthazar has him pinned, baring scarily long and sharp looking teeth at him. The growls rumbling from the two are loud enough that I feel it in my chest. Balthazar snaps at Godric as he tries to fight the hellhound off. Godric manages to throw him off and stand prepared to fight. Balthazar crouches also and I see his muscles tense.

All of this only takes a matter of seconds and I manage to unfreeze before they launch themselves at eachother again.

"Balthazar, down!" I shout, hoping it will work.

The huge black beast flops down immediately though the growling doesn't stop and he still snarls at Godric. Godric still looks like he might pounce at any moment, but he glances at me, his eyes full of questions.

"Godric, this is Balthazar. He's a hellhound" I inform him, eyeing said creature.

"I can see that it is a hellhound, Alyssa. Why do you know its name?" Godric growls.

Balthazar snarls and snaps in Godric's direction though he doesn't raise from the floor. "Balthazar, Godric is a friend. So calm down okay?" I narrow my eyes at him.

Slowly the growls die out and the fur flattens out. He places his head on his paws and watches with bright eyes.

"Dantallion stopped by this afternoon. He wanted me to keep Balthazar to protect me. In case it gets out that I'm his kid. Apparently he's pretty powerful. On top of the queen maybe being after me. He'll supposedly follow what I tell him to do" I shrug. "You can get up now Balthazar. But be nice."

Balthazar heaves him up to his feet and makes his way over to Godric. Hesitantly he sniffs at the vampire and nudges Godric's hand as if to say he is sorry. Godric gives me an exasperated look and gently runs his hand along Balthazar's head.

"A hellhound. I have to say, it is something I have not seen in a millennia, never a friendly one in all my years" Godric gives me a half smile.

"Well I'm glad to still be teaching you things after so long" I reply sarcastically.

Balthazar seems to get bored of Godric's attention and moves back to the water bowl to take a long drink.

"I do not think he will fit in your apartment" Godric observes leaning against the counter beside me.

I heave another sigh and shake my head at him "I'll figure it out. So what are the plans for this evening?"

Godric gives me a sly smile and pushes himself off of the counter. He turns me to face him, his hands landing on my hips.

"I can think of a few things that will keep us occupied" He says as he bends down to kiss me.

So our buzzer finally works! So when you get here, go in the door to the left of our building and the call box is in there. Instructions for calling up are on the screen there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow guys, I hate myself. How long has it been since I last updated? Too long. I have a million excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. This chapter, when I actually started writing it, took the longest to complete so far. So hopefully it isn't too bad. I'm not great at writing action scenes so bear with me. **

**Also, who watches Supernatural? 'Cause I just finished season eight...**

Just after midnight I am lying in bed with Godric, drawing patterns on his chest when Godric suddenly goes tense.  
"What's wrong?" I ask him as he gently untangles himself from the sheets to stand.

"Eric is coming" Godric tells me, a faraway look in his eyes. "He is bringing Miss Stackhouse with him."

I hum, that can't be good. As much as Sookie and Eric seem to get along, despite Eric's constant sexual comments, it seems weird for them to just be hanging out outside of fangtasia. And to be coming to Godric's home no less.

I find my underwear and some clean clothes and pull them on, a large white t-shirt that is probably Godric's and a pair of light green pajama shorts. Godric sees me getting dressed and eventually pulls on clothes of his own. We've just come up from the basement when the front door swings open and Eric storms in followed by Sookie.

Eric seems furious, his shoulders stiff and a scowl on his face. Sookie looks shaken, she's wearing a work uniform, a tight t-shirt and short shorts.

I catch Balthazar before he charges the newly arrived vampire and make him behave. Eric stares at him in shock, looking between the beast of a dog and Godric and I. Sookie gasps at the dog and stumbles back a step, hand on her throat. Balthazar, not happy with not being allowed to attack what he obviously considers a threat, watches them with wary eyes, he almost seems like he is hoping Eric will make an aggressive move so that he can attack him.

"What in seven hells is _that_?" Eric growls at us.

"This is Balthazar, Alyssa's newly acquired hell hound. What has brought you here, Eric?" Godric questions, ignoring Balthazar's presence.

"Sookie called me before leaving her work. A vampire had visited the bar and was asking for her. Based on the description it was Andre" Eric growls pacing the room.

Godric watches his child calmly "What do you intend to do, my child? Do you require my assistance?" Godric questions.

"No. No I will handle the little shit myself. I came here to warn you, he was unsure of _which_ human Sookie was. It seems they have been made aware of Alyssa. Though they do not seem to know where she lives" Eric tells his maker.

A deep rumble irrupts in Godric's chest and his face turns fierce. "They will _not _harm Alyssa" he growls.

They start to talk strategy and vampire politics so I tune them out, deciding the particulars weren't too important. Godric would tell me the important stuff later anyway. Instead, I turn to Sookie and offer her a small smile.

"Do you want something to drink Sookie? Why don't you sit down" I offer, pointing towards one of the many chairs.  
Sookie gives me a grateful smile and sunk into the chair, sighing happily as she propped her feet up.

The night slowly passes as the vampires lay out a plan and it is decided that Eric and Sookie will spend the day in the house. Sookie and I are awake at two and decide we need to get out of the house. We decide to go to downtown and visit all the small shops that thrive there. I had never spent much time shopping and Sookie had never been to Shreveport to explore before. Our first stop is a pet store where I manage to find a leash and collar that won't be too degrading for the hell hound. He puts up with its presence though I get the feeling he is not impressed with it.

Walking from shop to shop seems to ease some of Sookie's tension and she even seems to be enjoying it by the time the sun is setting and the stores start closing. We leave the last shop and I untie Balthazar from where I had left him.

"Well look at you two ladies, aren't you a sight" A voice hums.

Balthazar's ears flatten and he pushes his way in front of me. I look up and see a broad shouldered man, probably six and a half feet tall with sandy blond hair. He grins widely at us and Sookie and I share a cautious look.

"Do we know you?" I ask, standing up.

"Now I don't believe so. But aren't I a lucky man, found both of ya on the first day! But we're in a hurry. Got a man what wants to meet you" The man takes a step towards us.

Balthazar growls, muscles tensing and the hair along his back standing up.

"Your dog's got an attitude. Call it off sweet pea and we won't have any trouble" The man growls.

"Who are you?" Sookie demands, easing closer to me.

"Don't matter missy. You just come along with me, all quiet like, and nobodies got to get hurt" He warns.

"Fuck you" I spit "We aren't going anywhere but home."

Suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder, spinning me around. The man is shorter than the one we had been speaking with but is just as broad. He has short black hair and hard eyes. He leers at me as he yanks me closer to him. I hear Sookie squeak in shock as someone grabbs her and see her struggling with another man. Balthazar snaps at the man with his hands on me, teeth digging into the flesh of the man's side.

He screams and punches at Balthazar. Balthazar growls and yanks back, taking a chunk of skin with him. I concentrat and send the man tumbling onto his back, clutching at his side. Balthazar doesn't hesitate to spin towards the first man and has him on his back in no time. As the man struggles, he shimmered and is suddenly replaced by a wolf. The creature seemed better able to fight off Balthazar but was still smaller and Balthazar tore at the man/wolf's neck. Presumbaly, Balthazar kills the wolf-man, werewolf, and turns to the last man who is struggling to drag Sookie away. They've only made it a few feet and Balthazar launches towards them, claws dragging down the man's back. The man howls in pain, letting go of Sookie. She stumbles back and away from her attacker and watches Balthazar in shock.

Balthazar sets to attacking the man when I hear shouts from people. It seems they have finally noticed the two girls getting attacked. I hear something about cops and animal control.

"Balthazar, stop" I command.

Balthazar gives a frightening growl but backs away from the man who is now lying face down on the sidewalk, either unconscious or dead. He doesn't take his eyes off of the fallen man, nor does he stop snarling at him so I assume the man is only unconscious.

"Sookie are you okay?" I ask, approaching the blond.

She gives me a shaky nod, eyes still glued to the men laying on the ground. I sigh in relief and hear sirens approaching us. The ambulance carts the three men off, pulling a blanket over one. The police arrive and try and restrain Balthazar but he isn't having it. I step between the officers and Balthazar, afraid they'll shoot him or something.

"Please, he was just protecting us. He's perfectly behaved. Those men attacked us!" I beg the officers.

"Ma'am, that animal just killed a man and put two in critical condition. You can't mean to tell me that he's perfectly safe" One of the officers demands, giving Balthazar a wary look.

Balthazar eyes him, flashing his teeth in the most unhelpful way possible.

"He is, I promise, look! Balthazar, sit" The hell hound huffs but obeys. "Lay down…roll over" I command. The hell hound gives me a much put out look but follows my instructions.

"Despite the handy tricks ma'am, when an animal attacks people like that, he can't be trusted. Is that even a domestic dog? Looks like a wolf to me" The cop observes.

"He's a mix. We think he's got some Irish wolfhound in him" I shrug innocently.

The officer gives him another look. "We can't just let him go ma'am. And we'll need to ask you both a few questions. What are your names?"

"Sookie Stackhouse" Sookie introduces with a wary smile.

"Alyssa Bennett" I tell them.

I notice a shared look between the two officers that puts me on edge. They continue to ask us mundane questions and I feel a shock somewhere deep down. I recognize it a moment later as Godric's and I's bond jumping to life as he wakes up, something I hadn't noticed before now. I feel the worry coming off of him and then get the distinct impression he is coming our way. It shocks me a little bit how open our bond has become and how easy it is to get used to it.

I continue to answer the questions the officer asks me, noticing that Sookie is starting to grow uneasy as well.

"You will both have to come downtown with us and fill out an official report, decide if you want to press charges and the like" The officer states, motioning towards the police van.

Sookie bites her lip and looks at me, trying to figure out how I'm feeling about the situation, I shake my head slightly at her and she nods.  
"Look sir, we just want to get home right now and clean up. We could come to the station in a few hours?" I question, at least by then Godric and Eric would be there.

"No ma'am. We'll be needing you to come with us now. And besides, we'll have to take your dog in too" He shakes his head.

"Look, we've really had a rough night, sir. Surely this could wait an hour, just let us get home and change" I reason with him, glancing down at our slightly dirtied outfits.

"Why don't you hop in and we'll drive you to your home, ma'am. Then head back to the station" The officer suggests.

"She's got her car here. After the day we had, we couldn't just leave it here" Sookie interjects, nodding vaguely down the street.

There is a tension in both officer's shoulders as they glance around. The streets have quieted down now that all of the shops are closed and the ambulances have left. It's dark out too, the street lamps casting pools of light down the street.

"That just won't work for us, Miss. You'll be coming with us. Now." The other officer growls, stepping towards us.

Suddenly, Godric and Eric are there, standing between the officers and Sookie and I. Balthazar surges forward now that the vampires are there to recognize the apparent threat. And we must have missed something because Godric and Eric both are crouched defensively, snarling at the two men.

"What are you doing Eric? They're police officers!" Sookie exclaimed, stepping towards the tall blond.

"They are werewolves Sookie. They would take you to whoever hired the other three I smell here" Eric rumbled in response.

"I assume your hell hound dispatched them" Godric guessed, glancing at me over his shoulder.

"Yeah, pretty easily" I nod.

"Good dog" Godric smirks, patting Balthazar's head.

The hell hound turns his head to regard Godric and tilts his head to the side slightly before his attention returns to the two werewolf-officers.

"Who hired you?" Godric demands.

"Fuck you, fanger" The main officer spits back at Godric.

Godric surges forward and wraps his hand around the werewolf's throat, pinning him to the side of the police van. The other officer moves to help and Eric grabs him by the throat also, slamming him into the ground. The werewolf fights back and manages to land a blow on Eric. Eric punches him in the face hard enough that I hear bones break.

"We will bring them with us then, and find out who sent them" Godric growls.

"I'm not going to tell you anything" the werewolf in Godric's grasp spits.

"How unfortunate" Godric replies and he snaps the werewolf's neck like a twig.

I gasp as Eric picks up the now limp form of the werewolf he had punched and the two vampires turn to regard us.

"Are you both okay?" Godric questions, his voice smooth and soothing all of the sudden.

"I think so" Sookie gulps, her eyes wide.

I simply nod, feeling as shaky as Sookie looks. Godric and Eric consider us for a moment before they seem to make up their minds. "We ran here. I presume you took my car out this evening?" Godric assumed, glancing up and down the street.

"Ah, yeah we did, it's just around the corner there" I point to the end of the street.

"Very well. Eric take our guest back to Fangtasia, we will meet you there" Godric ordered, glancing at his child briefly.

"Yes master" Eric replies, giving Sookie one last look before he is gone.


	14. Chapter 14

_**IMPORTANT!**_**So, I have to tell you guys something... As you all have probably noticed, my updates are getting further and further apart. School is starting soon and we've lost some people where I work so I've been working like crazy. So I have come to realize that I'm not sure how I'm going to continue this. **

**So, either I wrap this up by chapter 18 (give or take depending on how long it takes to make everything I want to happen, happen) OR  one of you lovely people adopt my story and I will collab/beta with you (I'll give you all the info on my OCs and some ideas for where I was going, and I'll read and edit it for ya)**

**If you're interested in adopting this story, lemme know! If I get more than one person, I'll talk to y'all and see who to hand her off to!**

**Thanks! Read and Review guys!**

We settle into the car, Sookie sitting uncomfortably in the back seat, and make our way to Fangtasia. We are hardly at the end of the street before Godric breaks the tense silence that has gathered.

"You both know it isn't safe for you two, so why would you go out on your own?" Godric growls.

"We didn't go out on our own, I had Balthazar with me" I huff, assuming he has followed Eric since he isn't in the car.

"Balthazar could not have defended you from four werewolves" Godric returns.

"He was doing a damn good job of it before you and Eric got there, thank you" I snap at him, crossing my arms.

Godric sighs and glances over at me "little one, I do not know what I would do if you were hurt or taken from me. Please, try and be more careful until we have this settled."

"I am careful" I snap, angry at him for being angry with me.

Just because we chose the one day to go out on the town that the werewolves came for us, doesn't mean that every time we went out they would attack. I had lived with my abilities my entire life and nothing seriously bad ever happened to me, nothing I couldn't handle, so I wasn't going to lock myself in a house and hide just because some people wanted to use me.

The rest of the ride is tense and silent, no one dares say anything else. As soon as Godric pulls into a parking space, Sookie throws her door open and rushes inside. I calmly get out of the car and follow after her, aware of Godric walking beside me.

Eric is waiting for us in the bar, which hasn't opened yet. He nods towards the basement and the two vampires are abruptly gone. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, trying to make it a little bit less messy than it must have been after nearly getting kidnapped.

Sookie takes a seat on a stool at the bar and mimics my movements. I pour myself a drink and raise an eyebrow at her by way of offering her one. She seems to bite her lip and nods at me so I pour her a glass and slide it across the bar top.

We stand in silence for a while and I almost expect Godric and Eric to come up at any moment. But when a half an hour passes I assume they won't return anytime soon. I also notice that they don't seem interested in opening the bar at the moment and I don't think I could handle it on my own so I don't bother, it's not my bar anyway. Sookie asks me some sort of question and we end up talking about where she is from, Bon Temps, and about her working at a bar called Merlottes.

"Eric keeps trying to convince me to come work with him, screen potential employees and stuff. Do they really come and go that often?" Sookie asks me, swirling the little bit of alcohol around in her cup.

I shrug and pour her more "There have been two other bartenders come and go since I started here. The servers change every couple of weeks too. Some of them can't handle all the vampires and horny people, some of them bite off more than they can chew and Eric lets them go" I explain.

Sookie nods her head and bites her lip, considering "Is he hard to work for? I mean he's hard enough to deal with as is, but as a boss?" she scoffs.

I can't help but shrug again "you get used to it, just like you get used to his personality. You don't like Eric?"

Sookie blushes slightly and I raise an eyebrow at her "well he _is_ attractive. But he can be such a pain in the ass sometimes."

"He certainly can be" I agree.

Eric and Godric are gone for most of the night and I start to worry. But they eventually come back into the bar wearing different clothes than they had been. The two take a seat beside Sookie and Godric pulls me into his lap.

"We have managed to find out who sent the werewolves after you" Godric mumbles into my hair.

"Oh yeah?" I hum, I'm not overly concerned with them. Us killing the five of them would send a pretty clear message if nothing else.

"Bill Compton. It seems being ordered out of Eric's area and revealing the Queens desires put him out of her favor. He thought that presenting her with the both of you would put him back in your favor. We do not know, however, how much the Queen knows about you, Alyssa" Godric explains.

I nod into his chest, watching Sookie's face register her shock and anger "I am _so _sorry Alyssa. If I hadn't come here with Bill, he never would have known about you" Sookie apologizes.

I purse my lips at her "And you would have been the Queen's _pet_ Sookie. You don't need to apologize to me. You coming here was _not_ a bad thing. I'm glad we were able to figure out what Bill was after and keep you from that. We can handle him" I assure her, reaching out and grabbing her hand.

She bites her lip and nods at me before shifting to look at Eric "what _are_ we going to do about Bill, anyway?"

Eric gave her a toothy grin "I'm going to report him to the authority. Since I have sworn to protect you and had ordered Bill to not interfere with you again, the authority will punish him for us. This will also humiliate him and keep the Queen from throwing a fit at me for killing her procurer" Eric explains.

"That's very… law abiding of you Eric" I laugh, having expected him to find and slaughter Bill without hesitation.

Eric turned his grin on me "I like keeping you on your toes."

Sookie and I have a few more drinks as we discuss what would be happening in the next few days. Godric warns us that the authority might want to speak to us about being attacked by Bill's minions, but it was also possible, as Eric states, that they wouldn't want to hear anything from two humans. I quietly remind him that neither Sookie nor I were human. We are just getting ready to leave when Dantallion appears in the doorway, Balthazar at his side. He rushes over to us and grabs me by my shoulders, pulling me off of Godric's lap.

"Are you okay, child? Balthazar told me those filthy beasts attacked you" Dantallion says in a rush, checking for any injuries.

I nod at him and offer him a tired smile "Balthazar protected Sookie and I until Godric and Eric arrived."

Dantallion's face turns murderous and he looks over my shoulder at the two vampires. His face pulls into a snarl and the lights of the bar start to flicker. I hear both vampire's fangs slide out.

"Where the fuck were you two? You are supposed to be protecting my _daughter_. I ought to rip you limb from limb. What if she had been hurt?" Dantallion snarls at them and I instinctually step away from him.

"Dantallion, calm down, please. Godric and Eric _did _protect me. The werewolves came at us while the sun was still up" I sooth.

"That's no excuse" he rumbles, glaring down the vampires.

"They found out who sent them after us. We're going to deal with them. The werewolves are all dead now and I'm fine. Hardly a scratch on me."

Dantallion considers my words and looks me over again. "I want to know who he is. I will make it known what happens to those who think they may harm my kin."

"No, we're going to report him to the AVL and they're going to punish him" I tell him.

He gives me a look that clearly says the vampire responsible won't make it to the trial if that's what we plan to do and I glare at him. "If we aren't satisfied with the way he's punished, then we'll talk, okay?"

Dantallion sighs and nods, his face returning to a much calmer expression. "But I will come to this trial with you."

I glance over my shoulder at Godric who doesn't look the least bit happy about any of this, but he gives me a short nod. "Fine. But you can't attack anyone. Best behaviour."

"I'm always on my best behaviour, hun" Dantallion smiles widely at me.

I roll my eyes at him because I am just too tired to deal with his mood swings. Godric seems to notice this because he suggests a few moments later that we go home. Dantallion reluctantly says goodbye, having the decency to at least recognize that he and Godric don't get along in the least.

We all pile into the car and Balthazar simply vanishes, so I assume he plans on meeting us at home. I doze off in the car and wake up as Godric is carrying me into the house. I look around and see Eric behind us, cradling a sleeping Sookie in his arms.


End file.
